Untold Tale of Waluigi
by Jac of Stars
Summary: Waluigi is sick of not having the glory he deserves. So he decides to take a trip to Strawberry Kingdom, where he'll meet friends, face obstacles, and hopefully meet someone!
1. Start of a Hero

**Before you read, ask yourself these questions: How many people are fans of Waluigi? How many games do Waluigi star in-as in the main character? None! And since Waluigi is one of my 5 favorites, it's time to make him shine!**

* * *

_One week before the actual story..._

Inside a rather small house lived one of the most hated and/or feared men in Mushroom Kingdom: Waluigi. Waluigi was sitting on a chair, thinking about the people he hated in his life. The 1st person who came to his mind was, of course, Luigi. True, he hated Mario all the same, but he truly despised Luigi. Luigi constantly beat him at everything: fights, sports, even in races! It was aggravating. The next person he despised was Daisy. She not only chose Luigi over him, but bluntly gave him reasons why she would never like him, and that made the purple man's blood boil. Then, their were the Toads, who 'gaurded' Peach's castle. In reality, were a bunch of cowards!

The next person who made him angry was Wario. It was more of envy then anger though, since he had everything any man would want: Money, power, incredible fighting skills, and even a girl friend! And what did he have? That's when a thought suddenly struck him: he was feeling pitying...for himself!

"What am I thinking?" Waluigi shouted as he sprung from his chair. "I am Waluigi! I don't write history: I make it!" With that, Waluigi ran down into his basement and collected all of his weapons, spare clothes, and maps into 3 separate back packs. "If Wario can go to Diamond City, then I can go to..." he stopped to look at one of the maps to find the farthest place from Mushroom Kingdom on land to find "Strawberry Kingdom!" he proclaimed as he rushed outside and got onto his Waluigi Racer.

(_I'll show those losers why Waluigi is #1!_) he thought as he started his kart and rode off.

* * *

_ Current Time Line..._

It has been a grueling week for Waluigi as he rode his way closer to his goal: Rose Town...other wise know as the capital of Strawberry Kingdom, the home of the castle of Prince Red **[Not all kingdoms can be ruled by hot chicks]**. Waluigi made it into town as he rode his kart down the streets to see any hotels, all of them having signs, all meaning the same thing: No Vacancy.

"Damn...probably should of booked a place for myself the week before." Waluigi mumbled to himself when he came across a hotel called, _The Red Star_,without the dreaded sign. "Finally." he said as he parked his kart and grabbed the remaining 2 backs: the 1st one being only of food he just ran out of. When he walked into the hotel, nobody was in the lobby except the desk guy, a rather plump man, and 7 people, all of which turned to him was grins.

"How may I help you? I'm Mr. Greens." the desk man introduced as he got up. He was rather large with light colored skin, wore a green and black checkered suit with his name tag, having the word 'Manager' on it, and was bald, obviously having no shame in it.

"I am Waluigi. I need a room, so can you-" "Tough break!" shouted one of the 7 people who was sitting on the couch. Waluigi turned his head to get a better look to see a Hammer Bro., holding a small hammer in his hand. "All of us want that room. And you just so happen to be invited to our little tournament." he told him, creating a confused look on Waluigi's face.

"Allow me to explain: you see, we only have 1 room, and instead of 1st come, 1st serve, I recommend a tournament of 8. You're opponent happens to be the Hammer Bro., who prefers to be called by his 1st name: Jason." Mr. Greens explained as he pointed to the Hammer Bro.

"Heh. Alright. Since he knows, let's take this outside." Jason said as he and the other 6 got up and went outside to the backyard. Waluigi followed, grinning as he knew the words too well as an idiot's last words.

* * *

_The Backyard..._

Waluigi was rather surprised that the backyard was a training ground complete with a fighting area, training dummies, and more. Both Waluigi and Jason got on their separate sides of the area as Mr. Greens got in the center.

"Alright, the rules are this: anything goes as long as you don't kill you're opponent." Mr. Greens announced, causing Jason to snap his fingers in frustration. "And...go!" Mr. Greens called out as he ran, rather quickly, out of the way.

"Say your priers Purple Man! **Hammer Wave!**" Jason cried as he tossed a seemingly endless supply of hammers at Waluigi. Waluigi panicked before quickly getting together and jumped into the air, leaving the other contestants and Mr. Greens speechless as Jason was shocked.

(_Oh my god! I've never seen someone jump that high since I lost to the Mario Bros.!_) he thought as Waluigi started to fall down to him, feet first. Thinking quickly, he stopped throwing hammers and pulled out a large sludge hammer. "**Hammer Smash!**" he shouted as he smacked Waluigi away as if he was a fly on a Fly Swatter, sending him to the ground to collide with the dirt. Jason started laughing.

"I knew it! I knew some loser was a match for me!" Jason shouted as he brought his hammer down onto Waluigi. Right before impact, Waluigi had some how vanished as the hammer smashed air. "What the...? Where'd he go?" Jason asked, shocked by his speed.

"Right here." said Waluigi as everyone gasped to see he was right behind Jason, one leg already swirling in an arch like kick to the side. "**Whirluigi!**" Waluigi shouted as he hit Jason, but rather then sending the Koopa flying, his foot's heel seemed to have a grip as he spun him around and around in a small tornado. Then, Waluigi jumped into the air using his other leg and shot Jason off his leg as he skid across the ground and hit, not 1, but 3 training dummies before he stopped, blood coming from his helmet. Mr. Green quickly rushed over to the Hammer Bro.

"He's alright! He may need a doctor though." he said as he pulled out his cell phone. The remaining 6 turned to Waluigi to see him fiddling with his mustache.

"Who's the loser now?" he chuckled, knowing the Koopa was going to be fine.

* * *

**Yes, Waluigi is going to get his own epic tale of...epicness...it's a word...I think. Anyway, how will the rest of this tournament go, and who are the other 6 fighters, who didn't need to be introduced.**


	2. On Edge

**Sorry about the wait. School sucks. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Waluigi took a seat on the bench as he saw the next 2 fighters take their positions. One of them was a Krusha: a big, blue, muscular Kremling named King who looked over confident. To Waluigi he had a right to since his opponent was a Toad. This Toad, however had black dots on his shroom and his look was one of determination then scared. He wore a black jacket with flames on the sleeves and onto his back and on his back were 2 axes twice the length of the Toad as he held each in his hands. Waluigi didn't know which to root for.

"You're my opponent?" King asked, as he looked at Mr. Greens to see him nod. "Sure, he's armed, but I've faced _way_ more dangerous threats then a Toad!" he cried out as he laughed.

"If you're so confident, then why are you waisting our time talking?" the Toad cried out to him. "And the name is Edge." King only smirked as he got ready to fight as he ran at the Toad, but Edge didn't move a muscle.

"This is what happens when you don't shut up!" he shouted as he brought his fist down on Edge, causing a massive dust cloud. "Heh, I knew he was weak." King laughed as he moved his fist when the dust subsided, only to see that Edge was gone. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, but if that is you're top speed, then you should stick to fighting weak people." laughed Edge as he appeared right behind him. When King turned around, he saw Edge in the air, holding his axes as if to attack. "**Dual Axe Slash!**" he shouted as he brought the axes down left diagonally, leaving 2 slash marks on King's chest and right arm, causing the Krusha to cry out in pain, leaving everyone speechless as blood came down his body.

"You...you..." was all that escaped the Krusha's voice as his anger surfaced. "I'll Kill You!" he shouted as he rushed at the Toad, sending anger filled, but fruit less punched at the Toad, who successfully dodged one blow after another. "Why. Won't. You. Hold. Still!" he shouted as he kept missing.

"Simple. I am a trained Axe Fighter from the Toadsworth Fighting Academy. You are some piece of trash from the Kremling Krew biting off more than he can chew." Edge taunted as he grinned as he still kept dodging the Kremling.

"Shut It!" he shouted as one good punch hit Edge, sending the small fry to the wall of the hotel, surprisingly not making a dent. "Ha! All talk and no..." he stopped as he saw Edge jump back to the fighting field.

"That was pretty good, but now it's time I showed you why I was the top of my class!" he shouted as he ran up to the Krusha and jumped so he was up to his chest. "**Twin Axe Spin!**" he cried as he spun around in a small tornado making small, but painful slashes at the blue Kremling's gut until he gave a hard kick to where he slashed at, sending the King to skid across the ground bleeding as Mr. Greens ran over to him. Edge, however walked to Waluigi.

"May I speak with you?" he asked the purple man, who raised an eyebrow.

"Sure..." he said as Edge led him back to the lobby, away from the other 4 fighters and Mr. Greens. "What do ya want?"

"Look, only you, me, and a 3rd person are any good fighters compared to the rest of us. I propose we make an alliance." Edge requested.

"Go on..." Waluigi nudged.

"Simple: I forfeit the match and you fight the already tired opponent. You win, you get the room and a room mate." Edge explained as Waluigi's look soured.

"Why should I agree to this?" he asked the Toad.

"I can cook, I have my own rent money, and my plan is fool proof!" Edge answered as he held up a wad of cash to Waluigi, who's jaw dropped as he remembers only one person with that much dough on him. "So, we have a deal?" Edge asked, extending his arm. Waluigi quickly grabbed it.

"Deal!" he shouted, shaking his hand.

"HEY, are you two done?" shouted a loud, grunting voice. The duo walked outside to see a large Kong who had blue fur, the fur that would be hair tied into a pony tail as he glared his beady, red eyes at the 2. He had on a black trench coat as he pointed at 3 unconscious people. "I already knocked out those 3, so whose next?" he asked as his looked intimidated the twosome.

"He is. I forfeit." Edge quickly said as he walked away, leaving Waluigi stunned.

"What?" he shouted in anger at the Toad.

"Good luck!" he cheered as he took a seat. Waluigi sighed in anger as he stepped forward.

"I am Jong. I have faced 99 opponents in battle and have walked away victorious in all. Who are you?" the Kong asked.

"I am Waluigi! And I'm going to break you're streak!" he announced to the Kong, who grimly grinned.

"We'll see." he said as the match began.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Will Waluigi be able to defeat Jong, or is it over before it started? Sorry, but this was rushed.**


	3. Taking Down Jong

**I would like to thank MizzGirlyBabii, ThatNintendoFangirl, and the anonymous James Birdsong. And to Dimentio713: I'm sorry that you disliked my previous work. I hope you continue to read this story till the end of it. And no, the tournament is to introduce Edge, who is important to the story.**

* * *

Waluigi walked into the ring, utterly pissed as he saw that up closed, Jong was twice his size. Waluigi wanted to smash the Toad into the dirt.

(_He probably did this cause he knew he would get crushed!_) Waluigi thought to himself as he got a look of the grin on Jong's face. "What's so funny?" he shouted at the Kong, who laughed.

"You are thinner than string beans!" Jong shouted in an uproar, not knowing that Waluigi's face was red with anger. "How can you possible be a match for-" "**Sky Kick!**" Waluigi shouted as he jumped into the air as his foot glowed dark purple as he kicked Jong with the toe of his foot, sending the Kong sky rocketing into the air a few feet as he fell onto his back. "Never underestimate Waluigi because Waluigi is #1!" he shouted as he stomped his foot. Jong quickly got up, absolutely angry at Waluigi.

"You dare claim yourself the victor after 1 hit?" he shouted as he jumped onto his feet, pulling his arm back. "You won't live! **Hammer Fist!**" he shouted as his balled up fist was covered in silver energy as he rushed at Waluigi. Waluigi quickly sprung into action as he jumped over the large brute. "Fight coward!" Jong shouted at the purple clad fighter.

"Fine." Waluigi said calmly as he jumped into the air, not right above Jong. "**Corkscrew!**" he cried out as he spun around with one foot stretched out as the other braced the other as he spun down onto Jong. Jong only smirked as he blocked the attack with his arms defensively and when he broke it, Waluigi was sent flying across the ground, shocked. "What! You can't be that strong!"

"I'm not." Jong said simply. "My body fur is like armor. Attacking me head on like that will be as successful as burning water." Jong mocked, causing Waluigi to grind his teeth. "**Now, for my Canon-Body!**" he shouted as he jumped into the air and curled up into a ball. He then started to glow bright silver he came like a meteor, hurling straight for Waluigi.

(_How will I get out of this!_) Waluigi thought as he knew that even if he did dodge the falling ape, the shock wave could still possibly hit him and hard. That's when an idea came to his head. (_I hope it's not as crazy in my head as I think it is._) he thought as he jumped into the air...right at Jong!

"What the hell are you doing?" Edge roared at the purple man, "A dead man can't win!" But, what he saw next shocked him entirely. Waluigi started to do a back flip in the air!

"**Soccer Strike!**" he cried out as his foot glowed dark purple as he kicked Jong as if he was a soccer ball, sending him far best where Jason had been knocked out, sending a loud shock wave through area. Waluigi landed on his feet, cringing a bit from his right leg kicking such a hard and large target.

"You're fur may be armor, but not even you can take a hit like that!" Waluigi shouted to the direction of Jong. Mr. Greens ran over to where Jong was to see if he was OK.

"He's out of it." Mr. Greens declared as Waluigi pumped his arm into the air shouting "Waluigi #1!"

"Congratulations Waluigi." cheered Edge as he walked towards Waluigi, to see him glaring at him. "What?"

"You bastard! You knew he was that strong, didn't you?" Waluigi shouted.

"Why do you think I wanted you to fight him at full strength?" Edge responded.

"Why didn't you make it so you fight him?"

"Do you really think you're pride would allow that?" Edge asked. Waluigi thought about it for a moment to realize the Toad was right. "Well, let's not think of the past, the present is that you and I share a room because of the deal, but since you're leg is hurt, I'll pay for it myself." Edge told him as he gave him one of his axes for Waluigi to use as a walking stick to their room.

When they got their, Waluigi immediately went to his room and collapsed on the bed, to tired to do anything else.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Waluigi woke up in his with a terrible taste in his mouth.

"Ugh! What is that taste?" he blurted out as he sat up.

"Medicine." said the calm voice of Edge as he entered the room. "I forced it down you're throat after you passed out. You're leg should be better." he explained to his room mate. Waluigi took a step with his right leg to see it was healed completely. The purple man ran to the kitchen to see cooked eggplants on the table.

"Not that I don't like eggplant, but why is this breakfast?" he asked aloud to see Edge shrug.

"I grabbed 3 dozen of that instead of the eggs so I improvised." Edge exclaimed as he started eating his. Waluigi was already finished when Edge was explaining the situation. "Glad to see the medicine working."

"Glad to see you repaying me for my broken leg." Waluigi sneered at the Toad, who didn't want to look Waluigi in the eyes at the moment. Waluigi was about to continue his rant until they hear knocking at the door. Waluigi rushed to it to see a Kremling Kritter at the door, he however wore a black a black shirt with a red spade on the right arm of the shirt. "Who are you?"

"I am one of the royal assistants to Prince Red. He wishes to see you." the Kritter told him, leaving a confused Waluigi.

"Alright..." Waluigi agreed as he left, Edge following behind.

* * *

**Soon, the actual plot will begin.**


	4. Prince Red's Task

**Time for the actual plot with this lovely tale.**

* * *

Down the busy streets of Rose Town, Waluigi and Edge followed the Kritter who led them.

"Hey Edge," Waluigi whispered to his Toad companion, "why is this Kritter working for royalty?"

"Don't you know what the kingdom is known for?" Edge asked, only to be surprised as he saw Waluigi shake his head. "Strawberry Kingdom is known as 'Forgiving Kingdom' because lots of ex-rouges who worked for the likes of Bowser, K. Roole, and more come here for a peaceful life...too bad their is a flaw with that plan."

"What?"

"This kingdom is the most violent. The whole 'Tournament' proved that. People always tries to settle things with their fists...or any other weapons they have at their disposal." Edge continued to explain as they got closer to the castle. "So Prince Red, rather than make violence illegal since it wouldn't work, made special areas to fight in." And with that, the duo led by the Kritter walked into the castle.

The castle's throne room looked much like any other castle: big and spacious with multiple doors. The walls were dark red with the floors bright red. The Kritter walked to a man who was about 16. He had a red prince like attire on complete with a crown with rubies on it. He had light skin with red eyes and short red hair, earning the title Prince Red.

"Prince Red, I have brought you Waluigi. The Toad followed by choice." The Kritter told him as he bowed.

"Please, you inflate my ego." he said humbly as he signaled for the Kritter to get up. He left after. "You must be Waluigi. You have come along way from Mushroom Kingdom."

"How do you..." "I know Princess Peach and Daisy." Red interrupted, causing the purple man to growl. "Odd, I didn't picture you to be so...odd looking. They pictured you as a conniving, silver tongued monster." Red said, feeling the awkwardness in the air.

"Yeah, heh heh." Waluigi faked laughed as Edge stiffed with some of his laughter. (_Watch you're back you jerks!_) Waluigi thought to himself as he quickly thought of his revenge. "So, why did you call me?"

"Because I've heard you were in town and I've seen you're odd, yet incredible Move Set." Red told him, causing him to look puzzled. Edge noticed this.

"Oh come on! You do know what a Move Set is, right?" Edge asked, astonished by Waluigi lack of fighting terms.

"Nope." Edge and Red anime fell. "Give me some slack! This adventure thing is new to me!"

(_Haven't you won the Striker's Tournament and the Tennis Tournaments 5 times?_) Edge thought as he took in what Waluigi said. "A Move Set is a term that sums up the moves you use in fighting." Edge said, seeing Waluigi lost.

"Like a Video Game?" Waluigi asked the Toad.

"...Yes, like a Video Game." Edge said, trying to get him to grasp it. "Mario, for example, has Move Sets. Any accomplished fighter has 3. Mario uses attacks using his Jumping, Hammer, and FireHand skills." Edge explained. "You have a Kicking Move Set since your attack's seem to focus on, well, kicking people." Edge summarized as he heard a small scream as it was accompanied by a shattering sound [**The 4th Wall has just been broken**].

"I get it. So, what exactly do you need Waluigi for?" Waluigi asked the prince.

"Simple: their is a problem in my kingdom. You see, the violence has been increased indefinably, and that's something here. Around the time, these 4 towers have appeared on different regions of my kingdom. I've sent soldiers out to take care of this, but..."

"I get it. You want me to take care of it." Waluigi assumed as Red nodded. (_Finally! Waluigi's time to shine! But..._) Waluigi began thinking of what reward he would get. Mario got cake and kisses on the cheek, and since this was a dude and he was 16...before he could express how wrong this was, Red spoke.

"I am fully aware that this type of help, especially at such short notice, is not cheap. I will pay you $10,000 for each castle you destroy." Red proclaimed, causing Waluigi's jaw to drop to the ground... literary! It actually hit the floor. That was twice as much as he was going to ask.

"Done deal!" Waluigi shouted as he ran out the castle, leaving Edge and Prince Red in his dust.

"...He forgot the map." Prince Red said simply as he looked at Edge. "Could you please give it to him?" he asked as he handed over the map to Edge.

"Sure. I'll be sure to give this to him." Edge reassured him as he followed Waluigi's foot steps.

* * *

** I understand this chapter was short and had no action, but it was needed to explain the plot of the story: Waluigi going off to take down these 4 castles, all the while gaining help from 4 people who join him. Edge will be the 1st. **


	5. Attack of the killer Goombas!

**Sorry about the delay...  
**

* * *

Outside of Rose Town, in a woodland like area, we see Waluigi doing what all Mario characters do best: stomp stuff. He was jumping off the heads of the classic enemy Mario knew 1st hand: Goombas. Some how, when they were squashed, they got right back up only for Waluigi to stomp on them again.

"Man! Isn't this Mario's job?" Waluigi complained as another Goomba charged at him. Waluigi side-stepped it and gave it a quick kick to the side. "Seriously, what's with all the Goombas?"

"They are the grunts of the Goomba King." said a familiar voice. Waluigi turned his head to see Edge walking up to him. "He is in one of the towers we have to destroy. And it looks like we're going the right way." Edge explained as he pulled the map from his pocket and Waluigi snatched it.

"What's this we?" Waluigi shouted at the Toad. "This is Waluigi's mission! And besides, these are Goombas."

"These Goombas are highly trained. And I think that, like their king, they are mad." Edge said. After a while, Waluigi knew what he meant. These Goombas could take more hits than Bowser's. They also had piercing red eyes that just screamed crazy and they foamed at the mouth.

Goombas came left and right at the duo as if they were tidal waves. Waluigi and Edge constantly kicked and slashed at them, but they kept getting up!

"Don't these things die!" Waluigi shouted annoyed at the mad mushroom creatures. "**Whirluigi!**" shouted the lanky man as he spun in a tornado, kicking all the Goombas away and causing them to make a retreat. When he finally stopped, he felt exhausted.

"You may wanna save your tricks for the king. You being tired won't do much." Edge told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Waluigi said, ignoring the Toad as the forced on.

"So...how do you know the Princess Peach and Daisy?" Edge asked. Waluigi twitched as if he had cut a nerve.

"I know them from sports tournaments." Waluigi told him. "But I don't know why they don't like me." he said with a shrug, not seeing Edge pull out a folder with Waluigi's logo on it.

"Let's see...insulting them, thinking you're better than everyone, constantly saying you're #1, oh! Insulting Luigi, who is Daisy's boyfriend. That could be the main-" Edge didn't finish as Waluigi put his foot on his head, forcing the Toad to the ground.

"Shut up!" Waluigi shouted as Edge squirmed to get Waluigi off of him.

"I can get you off any time!" Edge warned him as he struggled to get the lanky man off of him, failing so. Eventually, Edge stopped. "Just get off." Edge said as Waluigi got off of him. "Curse my small stature." he mumbled under his breath, unaware of something getting into his pocket, thanks to Waluigi crushing him.

After a brief silence of walking, and taking down another mad Goomba, they saw a large castle with a picture of a Goomba on the door.

"Alright, how do we get in?" Waluigi asked, only to see Edge with his axes out.

"Watch. **Duel Axe Spiral!**" he called out as he spun with his axes out in a small tornado, a black spiral following him, as he rammed himself into the door, knocking it down. The inside of the castle was very dark.

"...The door was unlocked." Waluigi told him as he examined the hole where the door once was. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Then, the dark was lit with torches as a new door appeared where the old one was.

Waluigi and Edge looked at the ground they were standing on, it was solid rock, and on it was a platform. On the platform was a Goomba that was as big as Bowser. He also had a gold crown on his head, had red and white stripes where his body was, white mustache and eyebrows, and red eyes that looked lazy.

"Who dares to knock down my door?" he shouted, somehow being able to see the duo with his eyes.

"Team Waluigi!" Waluigi shouted, running in front of Edge. "We were sent by Prince Red to take you down!" After the introduction, the large Goomba started laughing like the mad man he probably was.

"I am King Goomba! How can you possibly defeat me?" he shouted at the plumber.

"Because you're a Goomba." Waluigi said bluntly.

"You dare insult me? You shall pay!" and with that, King Goomba rushed at his adversaries at break neck speed.

* * *

**Me: That's where we stop.**

**Waluigi: What the hell? Why did you stop when the fight starts?**

**Edge: To torture the readers. **

**Me: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! See you soon!  
**


	6. Fires of Victory: King Goomba

**Me:** **Time for the boss battle!**

**Edge: Forgetting something?**

**Me: What?**

**Waluigi: The disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh right! I don't own Mario! If I did, Waluigi, Luigi, and every other under appreciated character would get more games staring themselves!**

* * *

As King Goomba rushed at Team Waluigi, both Waluigi and Edge jumped out of the way, avoiding the large Goomba's wrath.

"Time for the A Material! **Duel Axe Slash!**" Edge shouted as he ran at King Goomba from the left, prepared to slash at his head. However, when he got close, the Goomba rammed himself at the Toad before he could bring down his attack, sending him to a wall.

"Ha ha ha! You need more power than that to defeat me!" he declared.

"How about my **Corkscrew!**" Waluigi shouted as he came down like a drill on the top of the Goomba's head and quickly jumped off of him. When he saw him, it looked like he didn't have a scratch. "What? How come you're not hurt?" he cried.

"That worthless attack is no where near enough force to bring me down!" King Goomba shouted as he ran at Waluigi before he could react to the insult and knocked him to the wall next to Edge.

"We're getting beaten and bad!" Waluigi whined as he got up.

"Let's hit him at the same time!" Edge shouted as he and Waluigi rushed at the Goomba and both jumped at the same time into the air.

"**Duel Axe X!**" Edge shouted as he brought both of his axes ready to slash King Goomba in a X like slash.

"**Heel Crush!**" Waluigi shouted as his foot was dark purple as he dropped to King Goomba to use the heel of his foot.

"**Mushroom Bounce!**" King Goomba shouted as he prepared for the attack. When Team Waluigi came down, King Goomba's head bounded them back into the air confused. "Now for the **Mayhem Masher!**" he cried as he jumped into the air where Edge and Waluigi were and gave a powerful head butt, sending them both to the ground, hard.

(_No way! I'm not going down like this!_) Waluigi thought as he got up. He turned to Edge to see him trying, only for him to fall back to the ground, not unconscious, but still exhausted.

(_Their has to be something I can do!_) Edge thought as he searched through his pocket for anything. He then noticed something he didn't put in their. He took it out to reveal it as a Fire Flower. (_Too tired to use it myself, so..._) he thought. "Waluigi!" Edge shouted to get his attention. "Use this." Edge ordered as he gave Waluigi the Fire Flower. Waluigi knew what it was, but was still confused.

"How do I use it?" Waluigi asked, completely serious.

"Just drain the power inside of it!" Edge exclaimed, angry at how little Waluigi knew.

"Not if I can help it!" King Goomba shouted as he rushed at Waluigi. Waluigi instantly sprung into the air, avoiding being tackled by the large king as he started to absorv the flower.

Waluigi could feel the fire from the fire absorb through his glove and skin and into him. He felt fire coursing through him as his clothes went from purple and black to orange and grey. Waluigi then landed on the ground, his transformation complete. He was Fire Waluigi.

"Don't think a costume change is going to stop me!" King Goomba shouted as he rushed at the lanky man who just stood their, unafraid. Suddenly, fire started to come around Waluigi's legs.

"**Fire Whirluigi!**" he shouted as he spun around in a tornado of fire as he jumped at the King Goomba's face and proceeded in a flurry of flaming kicks to the face at such fast speed. Who knew a Fire Flower would give him such power? "Now for the **Burning Finisher!**" Waluigi shouted as he toe-kicked King Goomba, purple fire around his foot as he sent the large king flying to the same wall he sent him and Edge to. Waluigi walked over to Edge to see him using an Axe as a crutch.

"Nice job Waluigi!" Edge praised as Waluigi laughed.

"Yeah, well you know! Waluigi is Number-" he didn't finish as the castle started to shake and he quickly grabbed Edge and ran out of the castle before it collapsed on them.

* * *

_ At Prince Red's castle..._

"Congratulations Waluigi! You have taken down the 1st tower. You're money is in you're room. Please enjoy you're rest and come back as soon as you think you're ready for the next castle." Red cheered for the purple man when he returned. Waluigi's eyes had dollar signs in them as he imagined the money he eared. Edge only thought about going home and falling onto his bed so he could enjoy tomorrow. The duo quickly left the princes castle and it was already dark.

"Tomorrow Edge, we celebrate!" Waluigi told his Toad companion as they made their way to their apartment.

* * *

** Me: I hope you enjoyed Waluigi's 1st boss battle, cause it won't be his last.**

**Waluigi: It better not, I love this story!**

**Edge: You're the star. Remember, please review! If you do, Magic Jac will be happy and will want to continue!**


	7. Shocking Secrets and Appearances

**Edge: Time for the next chapter of Wal-wait a minute! Where the hell is Waluigi?**

**Me: He read the script for the chapter and now he's plotting to kill me.**

**Edge: Why?**

**Me: Let the readers read. But first, the disclaimer! Edge.**

**Edge: Gladly. Magic Jac owns nothing except me, Prince Red. and any other OC bad guy he may or may not use.**

* * *

It had been 3 days since the downfall of the Goomba King and Team Waluigi was currently walking down the streets of Rose Town, taking in the sites. Waluigi was planning on going after the 2nd king today after the team hardened their clothing at fixed Edge's axes...which they did and was now returning to the town's exit.

"Why are we leaving before we get some information about our next enemy and his minions? He could be someone we don't wanna mess with." Edge told the lanky man, who just shrugged.

"He's already going to be a loser, no point in embarrassing him too badly." Waluigi laughed to himself as he flipped a coin in his gloved hand. "But, since we're on the topic of information, what's your story?" Waluigi asked as Edge quickly tensed up. Edge sighed before opening his mouth.

"I'm wanted in Shroom City for theft." Edge told him. At first, Waluigi thought it was a joke and started laughing, until he saw Edge's serious look and stopped.

"You? A thief? I don't believe it!" Waluigi shouted.

"Well, it's true. I was one of the biggest criminals in Shroom City. I new every Mafia Don in every inch of the city and pulled heists for each of them at least once." Edge told the lanky man.

"The reason is because I stole from a bank once because I was being black mailed by one someone. He then spread the rumors as much as possible until every crime lord new my name and constantly pulled up favors from me until I had it. I simply turned myself in and ratted out each and every one of them once I was arrested before they could go through with their threats."

"Instead of rotting in jail for life, I got out after 4 months after someone paid my bail, which was nowhere near cheap, and I instantly came here to redeem myself."

After telling his story, Waluigi couldn't believe how messed up his life had been. Waluigi wanted to ask him what he was he being black mailed about, but decided to ask something else.

"Who bailed you out?" he asked him.

"Her name is-" "EDGE?" cried a female voice. Waluigi turned around to see the speaker, completely annoyed to see her. She was a Toad, but not any Toad, the infamous Toadette, Toad's sister. She quickly ran up to Edge, happy to see him.

"I can't believe I finally found you! Why didn't you want to come with me instead of going off by yourself?" she asked Edge. Without getting an answer, she quickly turned her head to see Waluigi right next to her. "Edge! Please tell me you're not hanging around the wrong crowd again, are you?" she asked the Toad, causing him to cringe.

"No! It's not like that. You see-" "He's helping me with a job Prince Red gave me, Waluigi!" Waluigi shouted, interrupting Edge from explaining it in a better way. Toadette, however, didn't look to please.

"Why on Earth would Prince Red want you to do a task?" Toadette asked, looking angry at Waluigi. "You are a no good, lousy cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater! Everyone else cheats but me!" Waluigi defended himself. "Besides, he's heard of my superior skills!" he boasted, causing Edge to sigh.

"Fine. But if I catch you trying any-" before Toadette could finish her warning, something ran right past her, taking the bag that was slung over her shoulder. "Hey, my coins!" she shouted, quickly gaining Edge's attention as he saw the out line of the figure run down the street. The Toad instantly gave chase as Waluigi and Toadette followed. The mysterious figure didn't run too far as he stopped right outside of Rose Town.

"Hand over my friend's money, before I slice and dice you!" Edge shouted, pulling out his axes, only for the mystery man too laugh. He wore all black and had some kind of green scarf and hat, but nobody who he was.

"Fool. You have caught you because I allowed you to. No point in running if you'll corner me, so I led you to this area so we can fight." he said, as he chuckled a little. "Oh, but I forgot my manners, I am-" he shouted before he spun around, showing his face, causing everyone to be shocked. "I am the Green Thunder! Mr. L!"

* * *

**Waluigi: WTF man! Don't put Luigi in my story!**

**Me: I didn't. I added-**

**Waluigi: Don't try me! I thought they were the same person!**

**Me: They are...but since this is my fan fiction, I'm making it so their not.**

**Edge: How?**

**Me: I'll add something in the next chapter. Please review and good bye!**


	8. Green Thunder VS Purple Fire

**Waluigi: This is going to be a very intense chapter! I can feel it!**

**Me: Trust me, it will. Now then, Waluigi?**

**Waluigi: Magic Jac doesn't own Mario, Mr. L, or me! I am #1 and nobody owns me! I own everybody!**

**Me: ...Wrong own, but whatever.**

* * *

After the thief, Mr. L, revealed himself, everyone was left in a state of shock. Wasn't he just a brainwashed Luigi? Waluigi, however burst into a laughing fit.

"For a second, I thought this was going to be a problem, but it's just Luigi!" Waluigi laughed, completely underestimating his opponent and rival. As the 2 Toads, Toadette and Edge, glared at Waluigi, Mr. L was chuckling.

"I assure you I am not that weakling, Luigi. I am a person of my own accord. The only difference between us is our personality and our strength. Try and guess which one of us is stronger." Mr. L explained, not at all looking angry at Waluigi, but rather calm.

"Sorry for stealing from you," Mr. L apologized, not really, to Toadette as he quickly came right in front of the Toad faster than the others could see, "But I new if I stole from such a pretty face, someone would try to stop me." he said, winking to Toadette who quickly blushed.

"Just give her back the coins, or I'll cut your head clean off." Threatened Edge as one of his axes were ready to cut off Mr. L's head like a guillotine. However, Mr. L quickly moved from his position and got away from Edge. (_Damn! He was so fast I couldn't see it!_) he thought as he saw that Mr. L had gotten 10 feet away in 10 seconds. Edge fot into a fighting stance, only for Waluigi to get in his way.

"This guy is mine!" he told him as he got ready to rush him and deliver one of his signature kicks. "Get ready to go from 'The Green Thunder' to 'The Bloody Face'!" told Waluigi as he rushed at Mr. L and was already above his head with a foot stretched forward. "**Heel Crush!**" Waluigi cried out as he got ready to heel drop Mr. L. When the attack hit, their was a huge dust cloud.

"Did...did Waluigi just-" "No." Edge said, interrupting Toadette's moment of shock. "He moved at the last second." Edge informed her as when the dust cleared, Mr. L was gone and Waluigi's eyes bugged out.

"What the hell! Where is-" he stopped when he came out of nowhere and delivered a kick into Waluigi's back, sending our hero to the ground before he sprung onto his feet. "You cheated!"

"1. We didn't set any rules. 2. You can't talk." Mr. L told him as he put his hands together as if to make a ball. "And 3. I can do what I want because I got the skills!" he called as a ball of green lightning was created in his hands. "**Green Volt!**" he cried as he through the green ball of lightning at Waluigi. Waluigi didn't risk kicking the thing as he quickly avoided the attack. However, due to this, the ball landed where Edge and Toadette was standing.

"What the hell was that for? They weren't fighting!" he shouted, completely pissed at Mr. L. Mr. L only laughed in response. "What's so funny?"

"You're overreacting!" called out Toadette's voice, gaining the attention of Waluigi as he turned around to see Toadette being held by Edge in the air...with raccoon ears and tail. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What is-what is that?" he laughed as he saw Edge's transformation. "Where did you get the item for that?"

"...I didn't." Edge said bluntly. When it came to the others, they all burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Shut up! My father was using the power-up when he impregnated my mother!" Edge defended, that didn't help much. "What's so funny?"

"Your a Toad that has raccoon ears and a tail! What about that isn't funny?" Waluigi said between laughs. After about 15 minutes of everyone laughing at Edge's suspense, they all stopped. "Alright, time to get serious!" Waluigi called out as he got into a fighting stance, ready to pick up where the 2 left off. Suddenly, both of his legs caught on fire, surprising everyone, but Edge seemed more interested.

"Whoa! When could Waluigi do that?" Toadette asked Edge, now currently on the ground.

"I guess his body can absorb energy and use it at will." Edge reasoned as Waluigi rushed at Mr. L. Waluigi ran so fast, not even Mr. L could see him as he was already in front of him, ready to deliver his attack.

"**Fire Whirluigi!**" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he used his flaming leg to kick Mr. L in his gut.

"Direct hit!" Toadette called out, but her joy was killed when she saw Edge looking serious still, even if he didn't retract his tail and ears. "Why so serious? No way Mr. L can take that type of hit head on." Toadette reassured.

"Then why hasn't he finished the Whirluigi?" Edge asked, much to Toadette's shock. Waluigi's Whirluigi basically captured people with his leg and spun them around. So why not now? Toadette looked closer to see Mr. L grabbing Waluigi's leg and standing firm on his feet.

"Let go of my leg!" Waluigi ordered, but he wasn't letting go.

"Let's see if you like my **Green Surge!**" Mr. L called out as he sent a course of electricity from himself to Waluigi, causing the lanky hero great amount of pain before tossing him to the ground. "See that? Nobody can stand up to, Mr. L!" he shouted. Before he could chuckle, Waluigi stood back onto his feet. "Why aren't you down?"

"I'm not...going to lose!" he shouted as he put his hands in front of his chest as if to make a ball. He then started to do something that shocked everyone: he was storing electricity into a ball of purple lighting!

"How...how are you doing that?" Mr. L shouted. Waluigi then set his legs on fire before throwing the ball into the air and jumping at it.

"**Scorching Soccer Strike!**" Waluigi shouted, purple fire mow around his legs, as he kicked the lightning ball the same way he kicked Jong in Chapter 3, sending the lightning ball at Mr. L at great speed, hitting Mr. L dead on in the chest, making an explosion of fire and lightning.

When it settled down, Waluigi and Mr. L were both unconscious. Waluigi on his back and Mr. L on his chest.

"Wow..." Toadette said as she saw the ending result. "W-what should we do?" she asked Edge.

"Simple: we take them both to the hospital and see what happened." he said as he picked up Waluigi and Toadette did Mr. L.

* * *

**Toadette: Why was this chapter so long?**

**Me: My way of saying sorry to the readers of this fic for not updating for so long. Plus, to show off Waluigi's mad skillz! And to tell a little more of Edge's abilities.**

**Edge: I hate you so much.**

**Toadette: But your ears are SO cute! *Plays with Edge's ears much to his annoyance***

**Mr. L: Remember: review, or I'll steal your girl friends!**


	9. Piranha Panic

**Toadette: Glad to see you still continuing!**

**Me: Glad to know people are still reading! L, if you would.**

**Mr. L: Magic Jac doesn't own Mario in anyway...including me, The Green Thunder! *Fan Girls Swarm***

* * *

(_Ow...my aching head!_) thought Waluigi as his eyes opened to see a white ceiling right above him. He quickly sits up to see he's in a hospital. "How did I get here?" he askes aloud.

"We carried you." said the voice of Edge as Waluigi turned around to see him along with Toadette and Mr. L in a bed next to his, also sitting up. "You both passed after Waluigi's **Scorching Soccer Strike. **We thought you guys would be out of it for a while longer."

"So, who won?" Mr.L asked bluntly. It all came back to Waluigi as he too wanted to remember the outcome.

"I can't believe you! You 2 were nearly killed and all you care about is the winner?" Toadette asked, to see Waluigi nodding and Mr. L just not responding. She turned to Edge to see that he had a video camera and had it so you could watch what was recorded.

"It seems that you had passed out some time when Waluigi's last attack hit you and Waluigi, you passed out after you shot the attack." Edge explained to them as they watched the footage. "According to the rules, the match is over when the loser hits the ground and can't get back up. And surprisingly, you both hit the ground at the same time, so it's a draw." Edge explained to the 2 of them.

"What? No way! He must have cheated! Waluigi doesn't share the tittle of #1!" Waluigi shouted in anger.

"Since when are you #1 of anything besides losing?" Mr. L asked, smirking at the purple man. This caused both men to argue, each one trying to piss off the other. Toadette was getting rather annoyed by the bickering.

"You 2 should work together, because you have so much in common." Toadette commented, causing them both to stop.

"She has a point, you both have a lot in common." Edge pointed out to them.

"Like what?" They both shouted in unison.

"That for one thing." Edge joked, only to see the 2 fighters steaming in rage, "Another is that you both hate Luigi and both of you want cash." Edge said, which spoke to Mr. L's language. "I'm sure if he joins us, we'll get the job done quicker and get our money that much sooner." Edge informed Waluigi who was trying to decide whether to let Mr. L join them.

"Fine, but I only have 1 question!" Waluigi shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Why the hell did your father use that stupid Raccoon Power Up when he did your mom?" Waluigi asked bluntly to Edge, causing Edge to be infuriated and Toadette and Mr. L to laugh a little.

"...It's not important." Edge said, knowing the answer all to well.

"What? Was it Role-Play Night or something?" Waluigi asked the Toad as Edge turned his back to him. The action caused Waluigi to double-over laughing. "Oh my god! It was, wasn't it?" he shouted between laughs. He got no response which made everyone laugh harder. "That must royally suck. Hey! Were they suppose to be Mario and Peach?" he said again, causing Edge to raise the hood on his jacket to cover his head, face, and ears, causing everyone to laugh even harder. "Man! That is rich!" he shouted in his laughter. By now, Toadette was the only one not laughing at Edge's suspense.

In pure anger, Edge did something nobody expected: he quickly shot the finger at Waluigi and Mr. L, who were the only ones laughing before leaving the room, leaving both fighters in shock.

* * *

_In another, different forest..._

After the events of which Mr. L joined Team Waluigi, Waluigi, Edge, and L got the info of where the castle was from Prince Red and headed for tower. Edge was quiet as he led the way with a map as Mr. L and Waluigi followed behind.

"Oh come on Edge, is this about what I said?" Waluigi asked innocently, only to be given a death glare by the Toad as they continued. "Can't take a joke?" Just as Edge was going to verbally beat the shit out of him, a Piranha Plan quickly sprouted out of the ground and swallowed the Edge whole and retreated to the soil, leaving a very shocked Waluigi and Mr. L.

"What the hell was that?" Mr. L shouted, a black hammer in his hands ready to smash anymore Piranha Plant.

"I don't know, but maybe $10,000 isn't worth this." Waluigi said back to his companion as he looked around for any sign of Edge NOT being a meal. "Come out now before I dig you out!" Waluigi threatened as he got ready to slam his foot into the dirt to try and hit a Piranha Plant.

Before said action had occurred, a Piranha Plant sprouted out of the ground and devoured Mr. L in 1 gulp as well and quickly retreated. Waluigi saw this, and did the 1 thing his awesome mind had to battle these foes: run! And that is what he did, until a vine wrapped itself around his leg.

"NOOOOOOO!" Waluigi shouted as a Piranha Plant on the other end of the vine smiled evilly before eating Waluigi in 1 go as well, suffering the same faith as his friends.

* * *

**Toadette: OMG! Tentacle Rape!**

**Edge:...Nobody is getting raped in anyway in this story.**

**Toadette: How do you know? You were eaten to!**

**Edge: Trust me, nobody will. The rating isn't high enough for the author to write that in if he wanted to.**

**Toadette: Oh...so what happened.**

**Edge: I would love to tell you, but that would spoil it for the readers. Review please.**


	10. New Skills

**Me: No time for snappy jokes! Disclaimer!**

**Random Piranha Plant:...He owns nothing.**

* * *

Out from under the ground, our hero Waluigi was spit out from another head of a different Piranha Plant.

"What was that about?" Waluigi asked aloud to see his cohorts Mr. L and Edge looking at him from his question. In front of them were numerous Piranha "Do they wanna eat us?"

"If they did, they would have been done that." Edge pointed out, now talking to Waluigi. Suddenly, the Piranha Plants returned to the dirt and a large Piranha Plant came from the ground with a silver crown on it's head. "Who are you?" Edge asked, withdrawing his axes.

"Wait!" the carnivorous plant hollered, proofing to be female as 2 big leaf hands came from her sides. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Plant and I require the one called Waluigi." she explained, causing the purple man to raise an eyebrow. "You see, Prince Red has told me about your quest to take out the 4 towers, and we wish to assist you."

"How?" Waluigi asked her.

"Simple, I will grant you the power to grow Piranha Plants on your own accord." she explained, causing the lanky hero to leap for joy. "However, one of you 3 must sacrifice yourself into The Pit of FGs." Queen Plant warned as a large hole made it's way onto the ground.

"What's an FG?" Waluigi asked aloud and Mr. L, OOCingly, step back totally afraid.

"An FG is a Fan Girl. So it's basically The Pit of Fan Girls." Edge explained as Waluigi walked up to the hole with a wide grin. "Don't do it you moron! It's not what you think! It's horrible...TERRIBLY HORRIBLE! My friend went in their on a dare and...I can't say it!" Edge shouted, but Waluigi ignored him and jumped into the hole.

"Alright girls! Waluigi is-WAAH!" Waluigi cried in pain as scratches, tears, and gleeful squeals came from the hole.

"..." was all Mr. L has came from his mouth as he walked away, not wanting to share Waluigi's faith.

* * *

_After the...event..._

Waluigi, Edge, and Mr. L continued to walk down the forest as before. Waluigi had eventually recovered the FG Pit as the group continued.

"So, what enemies do you think we're up against?" Edge asked aloud. His response was a Bob-Omb coming out of nowhere and tackling the Tanooki Toad and blowing up on him.

"You think that was one?" Mr. L asked sarcastically at the Toad, returning to his character. Suddenly, more Bob-Ombs jumped out of the clearing. "Time to introduce them to...The Green Thunder!" Mr. L shouted as he made a green ball of lighting in his hands. "**Green Volt!**" he shouted as he through the ball at the living bomb and unleashed more and more.

"**Duel Axe Slash!**" Edge shouted as he slashed at the Bob-Omb, causing it to explode when he made impact on it. "...Alright, I need a new attack for Bob-Ombs." Edge said wearily as he tumbled around.

"Idiot..." Waluigi mumbled as he ran at another Bob-Omb. "Let's try this...**Venom Strike!**" Waluigi shouted as he hit the ground with his fist and purple Bob-Ombs, bitting down onto the explosive balls **(try to be mature)** and throwing them at trees, which made them explode. "Sweet, summoning Piranha Plants makes me better than #1!" Waluigi boasted. "I'm...I'm..." "#0?" asked Mr. L, annoying Waluigi as the purple and green man glared at each other.

"Can we focus on the task at hand?" Edge interrupted as he grabbed a Bob-Omb with it's tail and spun around. "**Tail Toss!**" he shouted as he through the last Bob-Omb into another, causing an explosion. "Now, to move on." Edge announced as he walked on, Mr. L and Waluigi following.

* * *

**Mr. L: Took you long enough to update.**

**Waluigi: And what was the point of the FG pit?**

**Me: I haven't been on the computer much and...well, I wanted to do something for all the Waluigi Fan Girls out their. Next, I may do something for the L fans.**

**Mr. L: 0.0**

**Me: For now, Happy Holidays!**


	11. Bombing

**Waluigi: Time to get on with MY adventure.**

**Edge: I think this should be a game, rather than a story.**

**Me: So do I, but I don't own Nintendo or anything from Nintendo...HEY! You tricked me into doing the disclaimer!**

* * *

After the incident with the Bob-Ombs, Waluigi, Edge, and Mr. L continue walking through the woods, looking over their shoulders for any Bob-Ombs.

"I think I see the tower from here! If we hurry, we can get to it before sunset." Edge announced as the trio continued walking. The quiet was destroyed by a high pitched whistling sound. "Any one else here that?"

"Yeah. Where is it coming-" before Waluigi could continue the sentence, their was a loud explosion, blowing the three of them up. "What the hell was that?"

"Terrors from above!" Mr. L declared as they all looked up to see Bob-Ombs falling from the sky. These Bob-Ombs had small rockets on their backs and were white with red dots. "Bob-Omb Missiles?"

"Looks like they're getting creative." Waluigi said sarcastically more Bob-Omb Missiles started to rain down onto them. "How about the **Whirluigi!**" Waluigi shouted as he grabbed a missile with his foot and through it at another, blowing it up. "Two down, 8 to go."

"Let's try my **Green Lightning!**" Mr. L shouted, as he through a big ball of electricity into the air. The electric ball then burst into 8 smaller balls, taking out the missiles. "That was easy." he laughed as he turned to Edge, seeing him not celebrating. "What's with you?"

"Don't you think they feel pain from exploding?" Edge asked as he looked at the fallen living explosives, their chard bodies not moving.

"Their bombs Edge. They don't feel pain." Waluigi assured the Toad as he walked past the beaten explosives.

"How do you know? Are you a Bob-Omb?" Edge asked him. Before he got his answer, Bob-Ombs jumped from the trees. These were grey, had no fuse, and wore gas masks. They quickly released smoke from where their fuse should be. "Smoke Bob-Ombs!"

"No kidding shorty!" Mr. L shouted as the three of them started to cough, and hard at that. "I can't see anything! Where are those-OW!" he shouted as he felt something hit his skin. "What the hell?" he asked as he saw what it was. "Grade-A energy shots. Someone's packing heat!"

"Where are they shooting?" Edge asked aloud before coughing like mad once again.

"Don't know!" Mr. L shouted as he began coughing.

"Let's get rid of this smoke. Whirluigi!" Waluigi shouted, spinning like a top as he got rid of the smoke to see the Smoke Bob-Ombs shaking nervously and 3 new Bob-Ombs. This time, they were red and had Gatling Guns strapped to their sides and bullet cartridges on their backs. "Bob-Ombs with Gatling Guns? Now that is awesome!" Waluigi declared. The Smoke Bob-Ombs quickly went for cover as the Gatling Bob-Ombs looked fierce.

"They actually think they can take us on?" Mr. L said slyly as he simply made a gun with his fingers. "Guns or not, their still bombs." he said as he shot a small electric bullet, missing the Bob-Ombs, but lighting their fuses, causing them to explode.

"Did you really have to do that?" Edge asked the green thief as he grabbed one of the Smoke Bob-Ombs. "Why are you attacking us?"

"It's not our faults, really! We're forced to by King Bob-Omb! He wanted nobody to reach the fortress. He went even as far as to modify us and send us out to stop you!" The Smoke Bob-Omb pleaded. "Your not the 1st person to try and stop us, and he sent us out to them the same as we are to you! He told us to even blow ourselves up if it means killing any intruders." he finished as he was still shaking with fear. Edge was doing the same, except in rage.

"Let's go guys." Waluigi shouted, getting Mr. L and Edge's attention. "The sooner we take this guy down, the sooner the Bob-Ombs will stop attacking." Waluigi announced. Although he didn't seem to care as much as Edge did, their was still a small amount of concern in his voice.

It didn't take the trio long to reach the tower to see that it was had a Bob-Omb insignia-which was a black ball with a lit fuse-on the door. Waluigi quickly ran up to the door and kicked it down.

"Alright, where is this King Bob-Omb?" Waluigi asked as he entered. The inside of the tower had a large square platform in the center with a King's Chair behind it. In the chair was a large Bob-Omb with a crown, actual arms, a big white mustache, and had a crown on his head.

"Who dares disturb me, King Bob-Omb? I shall destroy the ones who dare!" King Bob-Omb declared as he jumped onto his platform.

"That would be Team Waluigi here to take you down! Ready to lose?" Waluigi shouted at the king.

"Which one?"

"What?" all three members of Team Waluigi shouted in unison.

"That's right. In this tower, only one of you may have the privilege in facing me in combat. If one of you loses, your friends may face me after you. So, who goes first?" King Bob-Omb asked our heroes.

"I'll be the one to-" before Waluigi could finish, Edge was already on the platform. "What the-Edge! What are you doing? I'm fighting him."

"No..." Edge said coldly as he had an intimidating look on his face, even if he has raccoon tail and ears, "This guy is mine." He said angrily as he stepped forward.

"You are my challenger? You are the definition of short." King Bob-Omb laughed.

"Don't you know that size doesn't matter?" Edge asked him, only to get a chuckle from...Mr. L?

"That's just what girls say to their boyfriends when they're short downstairs." Mr. L said, getting disturbed looks from everyone else. "What?"

"Dude...what if some small children heard that?" Waluigi asked the green and black thief who shrugged in response.

"Anyway...since you have axes, I shall use these!" he said as a sash came from the sky and wrapped itself around him. The sash was beige in color and had green Bob-Ombs on them that looked like Grenades. "Let the match, begin!"

* * *

**Waluigi: Bob-Omb Grenades? That's lame.**

**Mr. L: I think Edge is going to get whooped!**

**Waluigi:...Bet 25 Coins he wins.**

**Mr. L: 50 that he loses!**

**Waluigi: Deal!**

**Edge:...**


	12. Explosive Triumph: King BobOmb

**Me: Time for the disclaimer. King Bob-Omb, if you would.**

**KBO: Certainly. Magic Jac doesn't own Mario. If he did, I would have my own game!**

**Me: No, you would just be a bigger threat.**

**KBO: What?**

* * *

The minute the word 'begin' came from King Bob-Omb's mouth, Edge rushed into battle, both axes in each hand as he ran to the large explosive king.

"Foolish nave." King Bob-Omb jeered as he grabbed a Bob-Omb Grenade from his sash, it sweating like no tomorrow. "Feel my power!" he shouted, throwing the grenade with great force at the Tanooki Toad. Edge quickly used his tail to fly over the grenade before an explosion hit him from behind. "You see? Nobody can escape my power!" he shouted gleefully.

Edge however, said nothing as the explosion propelled him into the air as Edge used his tail to keep flying higher until he was 12 feet in the air above the king.

"I see...attacking from above. No matter! I still have more minions." he laughed as he plucked more Bob-Omb Grenades and through them at Edge from the air.

Edge dive bombed through the sky, avoiding the explosives as the flew past him harmlessly as he got his 2 axes in position for an attack.

"**Duel Axe X!**" Edge shouted as he brought his axes into an X mark across King Bob-Omb's face. Needless to say, he was in a great amount of pain as he held his face from the strike.

"You shall pay for dishonoring my face, heathen!" King Bob-Omb shouted as he grabbed 2 more of his explosive minions and tossed them at Edge. Edge grabbed one in both hands and the other in his tail. "Oh dear." King Bob-Omb panicked as he tried to get more Bob-Omb grenades, only to realize had run out.

"All right! Edge can use his own weapons against him!" laughed Waluigi, only to be taken back as Edge put the Bob-Ombs down. "What the-Edge, what are you doing?" shouted Waluigi.

"I'm not going to use Bob-Ombs to battle this guy. They didn't agree to this and they have done nothing to me." Edge told him coldly. Waluigi decided not to really care, since this was Edge's fight. Mr. L just smirked at Edge's decision. and King Bob-Omb just laughed and laughed.

"They are Bob-Ombs you ninny! They exist to be used as a weapon!" King Bob-Omb declared as the Bob-Omb Grenades scurried off. "Why should it matter if they agree to be used or not?"

"Because they are living creatures all the same and they are just as smart as you or me." Edge declared as he picked up his axes. "Now, prepare to taste the cold sting of my axes!" Edge shouted as he ran to King Bob-Omb, both of his weapons ready to strike as King Bob-Omb panicked even more.

"S-stay away!" he shouted as he tried to throw a punch, it badly missed as Edge swung his axes across King Bob-Onmb's body at incredible speed and finished with a hard kick. "This can't be happening! I am a King! A King!" he cried only for Edge to hold an axe to his head.

"Any ruler who freely sacrifices their own men without regret is no ruler. Now, give up now or I will chop you into pieces, mustache and all!" Edge demanded.

"Alright! Alright!" King Bob-Omb cried as he stood up. "I surrender!" he screamed as he ran off the platform and ran away.

"Nice going Edge!" cheered Waluigi, patting him on the back. Mr. L only laughed.

"I could've gotten the job better faster." he teased as the trio walked out of the caste...well, after it fell down and collapsed.

* * *

_At Prince Red's Throne Room..._

"Capital work Waluigi! You and your ever so growing team have done it again." cheered Prince Red, "Your money is at your apartment. Please come back for your next target and anything else." Prince Red told them. Edge bowed to show his respect as Waluigi and Mr. L did just did their signature poses before leaving the throne room.

"Hey guys!" shouted the voice of Toadette as she ran down the streets to see Team Waluigi. "How'd the mission go?" she asked cheerfully. Both Waluigi and Mr. L had the same idea as they grinned evilly.

"Why doesn't Edge tell you?" Waluigi asked, pushing Edge closer to Toadette.

"Yeah, we got some things to take care of, so Edge will fill you in." Mr. L said as the 2 taller members ran off, smilling like mad and leaving Edge all alone.

"Weird..." Toadette said aloud as she turned to Edge, "So Edge, what did happen?" Toadette asked, oblivious to how red Edge's face had gotten.

(_This is going to take awhile._) Edge thought as he desperately tried to get his tongue to speak the words.

* * *

**Edge: You guys are jerks.**

**Waluigi: Don't blame us.**

**Mr. L: Yeah, Magic Jac's the one who's writing this.**

**Me: Don't blame me for it! I created this story, and I can destroy it!**


	13. Moles Doing Mole Things

**Me: B-Day update!**

**Waluigi: Who's B-day?**

**Me: Mine!**

**Toadette: You were born on the day after Christmas?**

**Mr. L: ...Lucky dog.**

* * *

Team Waluigi had spent the last 3 days after King Bob-Omb's defeat recovering, training, and trying to pair up Edge with Toadette much to the Toad's dismay. The trio were heading to Prince Red's Castle and Mr. L was messing with Edge yet again.

"Don't!" Edge shouted. Edge was defending himself about Mr. L making comments about Edge liking Toadette.

"Do." Mr. L told him.

"Don't!"

"Do."

"DON'T!"

"If you don't why are you trying so hard?" Mr. L asked, causing Edge to walk to the front of the group as they made their way into the castle.

"Ah, you three are ready?" Red asked, causing the three of them to nod. "Good. This tower happens to be at the top of Mt. Killu **[Pronounced Kee-Loo]**" Prince Red told the three of them.

"What are we smashing?" Waluigi asked him when suddenly, something popped out of the ground, tripping Waluigi onto his butt. The thing that popped out was a brown mole mole that quickly came out and started running around. "What the hell are these?"

"Monty Moles." Edge muttered in annoyance, "How do I hate these guys." he growled as pulled out his axes and immediately went to work. He slashed, gashed, and chopped his way through the Monty Moles like a knife with butter, gashes were left on the moles as Edge slashed at fatal and non-fatal areas.

"Shouldn't you help?" a random Kremling asked Waluigi.

"I think Edge got this." Waluigi said nonchalantly.

"...I meant the Monty Moles. I mean, not even they deserve this!" he shouted as he looked away from Edge's next victim. All he heard was the sound of what can only be guessed as decapitation.

After about 10 minutes of the Monty Mole Masquer, all that remained was a blood stained Edge and a bunch of Monty Moles, either dead or unconscious.

"Dude...harsh?" the Kremling asked, cowering behind Waluigi. Which was stupid since the Kremling was buff, Edge was about 3'nothing and Waluigi was as thin as a rail.

"I had a bad experience with Monty Moles." Edge said coldly.

* * *

_Flashback...Younger Edge at Toadsworth Fighting Academy..._

Edge was practicing in the dojo with his axes, since he was a novice level student his axes were rubber. Suddenly, a Monty Mole popped out of the ground right in front of Edge.

"High their." Edge greeted as he bowed. Suddenly, the Monty Mole started to foam at the mouth. When Edge noticed, it was too late and the mole jumped at Edge and began biting and scratching the poor Toad.

* * *

_Out of Flashback..._

Both Waluigi and Mr. L were laughing their asses off at Edge's experience as Edge led them to Mt. Killu. Edge's hood was back on as he silently sulked as he led them to the mountain.

"I hate you both..." Edge said with venom in his voice when suddenly, Monty Moles wearing helmets and holding hammers. "Finally, something to vent my anger." Edge said evilly as he jumped the moles into their burrows and proceeded with his mission: To kill the moles before they kill him.

* * *

**Edge: Is my past that funny to you people? Why is my life so humorist?**

**Waluigi: Your parents did intercourse while wearing a Tanooki Suit, You have Raccoon Ears and Tail, You're 3'Nothing, and You were attacked by rabid Monty Moles. What part of your life isn't funny?**

**Edge: The part where I kick your ass?**

**Waluigi: I don't remember *get's ambushed by a rabid Edge.**

**Me: Cut the clip! Cut the clip!**


	14. Purple

**Me: Sorry to my loyal readers if I have any. I've just been too busy lately for updates due to spending time with friends and family. But, now I'm back and I hope to make this chapter longer than my last one.**

* * *

After yet another murderous frenzy with involving Edge and Monty Moles, Edge was covered in blood and was walking with a cold stare on his face.

"Dude, you need to take a chill pill." Waluigi suggested to the Toad. "I can understand your hatred...sort of, but they're just moles. It couldn't have been that bad." The words came onto deaf ears as the trio continued walking in the silence. (_OK...we seriously need something to break the tension._) Thought our lanky hero when suddenly, the silence was broken to his deaf ears by the sound of jingling and it soon came over his companions.

"You guys here that?" Mr. L asked as he raised a hand to his ear.

"Yeah..." Edge said not really caring as his Tanooki Ears twitched to the sound. "It sounds like coins."

"MINE!" both Waluigi and Mr. L shouted as they ran to the sound, determined to get to it 1st. Waluigi's long legs gave him an advantage, but Mr. L's superior jumping skills aloud him to jump off the large rocks of the terrain to get to the sound faster. They both stopped at the edge of a cliff to see what their ears had found.

At the bottom of a cliff, their was a woman in purple clothing with a sword in her hand and a bag of coins in the other. She was slashing at the Monty Moles, not using spiked clubs, who were trying to get close to her and her riches.

(_Hm...I've seen her somewhere. But where?_) Waluigi thought to himself until it came to him. This was his brother Wario's greatest rival: Captain Syrup. This gave Waluigi an idea. (Any enemy of fatso is a friend of mine!) he laughed as he pulled an archer bow from his back **[don't ask how that works]** and a quiver and held it steady, aiming for a mole. Then, purple fire came across his hands and engulfed the arrow. "**Burning Quiver!**" Waluigi cried, screwing up the silent snipper thing as he shot his flaming arrow at the head of a Monty Mole, ending it's life.

All heads turned to the purple man standing on the edge of the cliff as the sun was setting as Waluigi already had another arrow ready at his bow. And with another simple release the arrow flew, this time with electricity as it killed another mole. The Monty Moles decided to do what they do best and dig away from this new threat as they crawled back to the hole from whence they came.

After that scene of epicness was over, Waluigi along with Mr. L and Edge made their way to the purple woman a.k.a Captain Syrup. The pirate had her usual grin on when she saw Waluigi.

"Waluigi, it's been awhile hasn't it?" she asked him, "I don't think Wario will be too happy to see his brother aiding his enemy."

"That guy can go suck an egg! This is MY adventure!" he boasted, "But, your always welcome to join." Waluigi said, extending his hand. Mr. L gave a sly grin where as Edge looked confused.

"Wait, if your brother doesn't like her, then why do you?" Edge asked.

"_Because_ he hates her." Waluigi explained. This only made Edge more confused.

"Not like he's going to mind. If he does, what's he going to do about it?" Waluigi asked him as he started walking, Syrup coming with him as Mr. L and Edge soon followed.

After some time walking, our heroes were ambushed by Monty Moles popping out of the ground, all of them armed with boomerangs and yo-yos. All of their thoughts were something like this.

Waluigi (_It's Waluigi time!_)

Edge (_Die you tunneling bastards!_)

Mr. L (_I wonder if I could steal Daisy from my stupid goody counterpart._) **[obviously underestimating his enemies] **

Captain Syrup (_Here we go._)

Waluigi ran at the Monty Moles in determination as he raised a leg and attempted to heel drop one. Unfortunately, the mole burrowed back into his hole in the nick of time, avoiding the pain of Waluigi's foot as he tunneled away. Suddenly, Waluigi tripped by by a yo-yo wrapping around his legs and caused him to trip and fall.

"Stupid golfers." Waluigi said under his breath as he saw three of them coming for him, holding bladed boomerangs to cut him and while one was in his hole at a distance, holding the yo-yo. "**Thorn Wall!**" Waluigi shouted as Piranha Plants sprouted and formed a wall of thorns, separating Waluigi from the Monty Moles and cutting the yo-yo's thread. Waluigi quickly jumped over the wall and cried "**Sky Kick!**" he cried out as his dark purple foot toe-kicked a Monty Mole under his chin, sending him to the other two, knocking them over.

"Oh boy..." the last mole squealed as he tried to make an escape into his hole.

"Where do you think you're going!" Waluigi shouted as he got to the hole, the Monty Mole a gone golfer when he got there. "**Seed Sprouts!**" Waluigi shouted as he through some seeds down the hole. the seeds instantly sprouted into dangerous Piranha Plants that quickly devoured the Monty Mole.

Edge rushed through the Mole after Mole as he slashed left and right with his axes, leaving a trail of blood in his path as he disposed of the moles quickly, not bothering to give them a fighting chance. The Moles actually started to run away from the Tanooki Toad, being just as pointless as attacking him directly as he simply went down their holes to continue the chase.

Meanwhile, Mr. L was having a harder time than the other two. His ThunderHand abilities seemed useless when the moles went underground to retreat. Earth being a terrible conductor to Lightning did little to noting to the Monty Moles. More Moles came out of the ground and bombarded him with their yo-yos, causing the thief to take evasive actions.

(_Damn it!_) he swore mentally as he jumped into the air, avoiding a sharped boomerang as he was right above a Monty Mole, causing the green thief to smile. "How about you try the **Spin Jump!**" Mr. L cried as he spun like a top down onto a Monty Mole, knocking it unconscious as he bounced off its head and onto another Monty Mole. This continued for several minutes.

Captain Syrup was fighting blade-to-boomerang with six dreaded Monty Moles at the same time. Somehow, she was able to fight off six blade armed Monty Moles with 1 cutlass.

(_This is getting aggravating._) the pirate thought as she was getting tired fighting six enemies at once as she quickly jumped back from the Monty Moles. She quickly pulled out 2 Gas Bob-Ombs from her pockets and lit them on the rocks. "**Knock Out!**" she shouted as she through the small bombs with gas masks, releasing a green toxic mist, knocking the moles unconscious. "Let's see what they got." she grinned as she pick-pocketed the unconscious moles, taking 3 Fire Flowers, 50 Coins, and a Green Mushroom.

"Nice work Syrup." Waluigi congratulated as he extended his hand to shake hers, which he did. Mr. L grinned and Edge looked irritated at the thief as the 2 Gas Bob-Ombs came back to the Pirate as she picked them up. "Edge, your not mad over the Bob-Ombs, are you?" Waluigi asked, noticing the Tanooki Toad.

"No." Edge told them, "But what was the point of stealing their belongings?"

"Simple: they don't need it, but I do." Syrup said as she winked at Edge. This would of worked for most, but not Edge. "So, where to?"

"My guess is underground." Mr. L said as he noticed a hole with a sign that said 'NOT THE ENTRANCE TO THE MONTY MOLE CASTLE' in bright red. The quartet ignored the sign and jumped into the hole.

* * *

**Edge: Damn Moles...**

**Captain Syrup: What's with him? *Sees list from last chapter* Damn...sucks to be you.**

**Edge: ...I don't like you.**

**Me: Ok...**


	15. Joke Chapter

**Me: Time to continue the story!**

**Edge: Don't you think you've done something horribly wrong with the characters you chose for it.**

**Me: ...Why?**

**Edge: Waluigi is a miscreant, prankster, and thief. Mr. L is thief with Fan-Girl Attraction. I am a Monty Mole Murderer and ex-criminal. And Captain Syrup is a Pirate. You basically brought a bunch of villains to play heroes and they're only really doing it for their own goals and not for the sake of helping.**

**Me:...Shut up.**

* * *

After the group has successfully jumped down the hole into the Monty Mole's territory, everything went dark due to lack of light.

"Great, how are we going to see?"

"Anyone got a match?"

"Yeah right! What idiot carries a match?"

"..."

"I got it." and with that, the owner of the voice, Captain Syrup, pulled out a Fire Flower from her pocket, which she stole from a Monty Mole before, and used it to light the hole. "There. Now we can..." Captain Syrup stopped talking to get a good look of what she was looking at and looked repulsed. When everyone else looked, they all wished they didn't.

In front of the 4 of them was a large Monty Mole. This Monty Mole however was FAT! He was at least 5x bigger than a normal Bowser, had gravy all over his stomach, and had...pink fur? Oops! It's a she!

"What the hell are you?" Waluigi shouted, pumping his fist into the air. The Monty Mole gave a Japanese School Girl giggle which frankly didn't sit well with Team Waluigi.

"I'm Queen Monty Mole sugar, but y'all can call me Queen M&M." she said in a southern bell accent. "I'm guessing you're here to get rid of little o'l me?" she asked sweetly as she grabbed a drumstick bigger than Wario and took a large bite out of it.

"Like hell we're-" "Actually, we were wondering if you would consider surrendering." Said Mr. L as he quickly grabbed Edge's mouth with his hands and forced it shut, despite the struggling Edge was doing.

"Oh my stars! Mr. L! EEK!" she shouted when she saw the green thief, "I have all your poster, screenshots, and merchandise!" she screamed as a sugar high fan girl, which made the thief uncomfortable. "I'm your biggest fan! Maybe there is a way we can... _talk about this_." she said, putting emphasis on the last part.

"How's that?" Waluigi asked, unable to control his snickering.

"Simple. Me and Mr. L playing a game of 7 Minutes in Heaven!" she squealed, officially causing the entire party to laugh like there wasn't a tomorrow. Mr. L, for the 1st time in his career as a womanizer, was in total shock. After about 7 minutes, he composed himself and said back "Sorry, but you're too damn ugly." with a straight face.

After the line was said, everyone was laughing...everyone except Queen Monty Mole who was furious as her Bubblegum Pink fur quickly became Fire Red.

"You dare reject the sexiest thing alive?" she shouted in furry, "I'll destroy you!" And with that the battle began.

* * *

**Me: Sorry, to lazy to write the battle. I'll do it on the weekend. Expect an update some time on Friday.**


	16. Quick Win: Queen M&M

**Me: Now for the battle against Queen M&M! **

**Waluigi: Her name is a fat joke, isn't it.**

**Me: Shut up. Also, sorry about not doing the chapter earlier like I promise! The keyboard I use stopped working.**

* * *

Queen M&M quickly, very quickly, tunneled under the ground of the underground, digging a large tunnel.

"Damn. She's fast." Waluigi commented as Captain Syrup through the Fire Flowers on the ground to see in the dark better. The room was about 10x bigger than a mansion's. "Man! This place is BIG!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Of course it is! She's so damn-" "SHUT UP!" shouted the irritated queen at Mr. L, interrupting his comment as the large mole through her fist out of the ground, sending the Green Thunder into the air. "If I can't have you, I'll eat you!" she declared as she shot herself into the air to devour him.

"Sorry, but 'Tall, Green, and Handsome' isn't on the menu." Mr. L shouted as she quickly got out his mallet from...wherever these characters carry heavy objects. "**Emerald Smash!**" Mr. L shouted as he brought his hammer down on Queen M&M's face, sending her back into the mole hole from whence she came. "That is why I'm the Green Thunder!" he shouted as he did his signature pose.

"Dude. I'm pretty sure she can get up from that." Waluigi stated, ruining the moment. Suddenly, a large hand came out of the ground, ready to flatten the thief. "Watch out!" Waluigi cried, but it looked over as the hand was ready to flatten Mr. L.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" shouted...Queen M&M. It was so fast nobody knew what happened.

Where Mr. L was standing, Edge was in his place and had used his axes to slash at the large hand and caused it to retract into the hole. Mr. L smirked.

"I thought you hated me."

"I do. But you're my teammate. I can't afford to lose you. Plus, it was an easy access to get at that stupid mole." Edge answered.

"Ya'll die here!" shouted Queen M&M as she came out of the ground, completely pissed off. "Eat this!" she shouted as she started chucking rocks at the four of them. Edge sliced through them, Waluigi kicked them back, Captain Syrup pulled out some Smart Bombs and blew them up to smithereens and Mr. L smashed them with his mallet.

"This is getting sad." Waluigi sighed. If all she could do was dig and throw rocks, this was going to be easy. "Might as well beat her now." Waluigi shrugged, just wanting this to be done and done with so they could move on. Waluigi ran at her, his legs already ablaze as he ran straight for the giant mole.

"Don't even think about it!" she shouted as she tried to slam her gigantic claw onto Waluigi, but the attack was easily avoided as the lanky man jumped into the air right under her chin.

"**Soccer Scorcher!**" he shouted as he flip-kicked Queen M&M, his burning foot sending the queen 10 feet into the air. Everyone who noticed this were in total disbelief as to how such a skinny man could do this! Unfortunately, the kick kicked her into the ceiling of the cave, causing rocks to fall onto out heroes and the Monty Moles who were watching the fight.

"CAVE IN!" the moles shouted as the tunneled underground, never to be seen again. Meanwhile, Team Waluigi were making a mad dash to the nearest exit dodging, slashing, kicking, and smashing rocks that should of smashed them.

"Any of you see an exit?" shouted Captain Syrup, quickly pulling out a sword and slashing at a rock.

"It's just up ahead!" Mr. L shouted as he started jumping off falling rocks at a break-neck pace.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Edge who was using his tail to pelt away rocks. Suddenly, the toad had tripped on a rock that was on the ground, causing him to fall on his face. Before Edge could say anything, he saw a giant rock about to fall on him and quickly closed his eyes and waited for the impact that should of hit him in four seconds.

But it never came.

Quickly realizing this and opening his eyes, he was he was next to Waluigi and Syrup, both of them wide-eyed with shock and disbelief. Who he didn't see was Mr. L and after a few moments he turned back to the pile of rocks that should of crushed him and saw his hat.

"Did he...did he..." Edge said completely in shock. Mr. L had saved his life. Before he could properly mourn for his death, something interrupted him.

"OK, I'm over it." Syrup said as she walked over to the pile of rocks and pulled out a Smart Bomb and quickly blew up the rocks, exposing Mr. L's dead body. "Time to get up." she said as she grabbed him, opened his mouth, and shoved a Green Mushroom she got from the previous chapter down the green thief's mouth, quickly reviving him as he got onto his feet and did his signature pose.

"I'm-a back!" he shouted as he snapped back to his senses and remembered he was dead. "How am I here?"

"I had a Revival Mushroom with me." Syrup said simply as our four heroes walked out of the cave.

* * *

_In Prince Red's throne room..._

"Congratulations!" Prince Red shouted as usual at the sight of Waluigi. "You have done quite well taking out Queen Monty Mole and you've made yet another new addition to your team." Red praised as Waluigi twiddled with his mustache.

"What can I say? I'm number one!" Waluigi gloated, "I'm so good, I should have my own Video Game!" he declared, when he suddenly heard a faint shriek sound as the sound of something big and heavy hit the ground in the distance (**The 4th wall was broken...again**).

"Well, it looks like there's only one tower left." Edge noticed as he grabbed a map of the area and saw only one tower.

"If that's th case, no harm in going now." Syrup said, "After all, we just got here might as well enjoy ourselves." she said as the four of them walked outside, only to be run into by a Ninjit.

"My apologies." the Ninjit quickly apologized as he ran off from our heroes faster than anyone would believe.

* * *

**Edge: Hello. I'm Edge. We had some good times in this chapter haven't we? Probably some foreshadowing. But now, I'm here to talk about an important subject: 4th Wall Abuse. We've all seen it. Whether on purpose or accident, it happens. And to everyone I must ask: why must you break the 4th wall? What has it done to you? Please stop hurting the wall when all it's doing is it's job! Thank You.**


	17. Why Alcohol Is Poison

**Me: Time for the next chapter! **

**Waluigi: About time!**

**Me: Don't rush me! Anyway, time to get this started.**

* * *

Team Waluigi were celebrating their win over Queen M&M the best way they knew how...hosting a drinking contest at the bar nearest to the hotel! Everyone was having round after round of Ale except for Toadette who didn't like the taste. Even Edge was drinking the alcoholic liquid, which by far wasn't the smartest idea since after 3 rounds, he was the only one who was drunk as a skunk.

"Maaaaaan! That stuff hits the *hic* the spot!" Edge bellowed, already drunk off his ass as he wobbled back and forth in his seat. Mr. L was laughing like no tomorrow at the sight of the 'Fierce Warrior' intoxicated and Waluigi and Syrup were to detracted-with each other-to really care.

"Edge...maybe you should stop." Toadette said, grabbing Edge's hand from the next round he was about to drink. Normally, Edge would listen and stop. But when drunk...it happened more like this.

"Come on toots!" Edge said, the slur in his voice getting worse, "I'm not that...ugh..."

"Drunk."

"Yeah thats what I'm not." Edge declared, gulping down his 4th round.

"Edge. You seriously need to...What are you doing?" Toadette asked Mr. L when he saw him holding a cell phone. "Is that a Camera Phone?"

"Yeah. I'm recording this so I can post this on Youtube. How's 'Drinkey Edge' for the title?" Mr. L asked, not really caring. Waluigi and Syrup noticed this and started laughing.

"Man, I didn't know he was such a light head." Waluigi shouted between laughter as he gulped down his 15th round. The lanky man started snickering as the alcohol started to take its course.

"Yeah. Who knew he couldn't handle it?" Syrup asked, drinking her 32nd round and not at all looking drunk.

"Don't you people know alcohol is poison? It kills brain cells." Toadette asked. After about 2 minutes of silence, everyone in the bar exploded into laughter.

"Of course we know that, but we don't give a damn!"

"Some of us actually like the feeling of empty headedness!"

"I love maple syrup!"

Other comments were blasted through the bar as night crept onto our heroes...and Toadette. Toadette decided to make sure Waluigi and Edge made it home in one piece so she walked with them to the apartment along with Syrup and L who were the only ones not drunk.

"I'm walking on sunshine! Oh oh oh!" Waluigi and Edge sang, completely out of tune as Mr. L continued to record it.

"Man Wally! You're drunk!" Edge shouted, sounding more drunk than Waluigi was.

"I'm not drunk or Wally! I'm Waluigi you asshole! I'm also #1!" he shouted as he spun around like a drunken Crash Bandicoot.

"It's official. These guys are wasted." Syrup announced. Suddenly, both Pirate and Thief stopped in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" Toadette asked curiously at the duo as they drew their weapons. She was answered when Ninjas...or Ninjits appeared in a circle, surrounding our heroes and all of them had nun-chucks.

"Ninjits...it's always Ninjits." Syrup said in annoyance. Ninjits swarmed her like bees as they all were armed with nun-chucks and attacked all at once. "**Twister!**" she shouted as she drew out a 2nd sword and spun a 360, slashing at all the enemies around her, knocking them unconscious as blood spew from there chests.

Mr. L was running around, blasting random Ninjits with his ThunderHand abilities. The Ninjits were starting to get scared, but decided to all rush at Mr. L from all directions like the other ones did Syrup...poor fools. "**Green Shock Wave!**" L roared as an electrical field came around him and instantly disbursed, hitting the surrounding Ninjits and knocking them unconscious. "Now. Where are-" he stopped to see that both Waluigi and Edge were unconscious due to being so drunk. "Great. Now where is Toadette?"

"R-right here." she called out as she came from behind a garbage can. "Sorry. I'm not really a fighter. So, does this mean your next enemy will be Ninjits?"

"You guessed right, mushroom." said an unknown voice. The trio turned there heads to see a Ninjit...the same Ninjit from earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Syrup as she drew herself a pistol instead of swords. "Unless you want to be taken down like your buddies, I suggest you hightail it." she threatened.

"On the contrary. I'm here to finish what I started." the Ninjit said as he pressed a small button in his stubby hand.

"Heh. What was that suppose to-" Mr. L didn't finish as he felt a sudden pain in his stomach and then into his skull. Suddenly, he was on the ground, holding his head like someone hit him over it. "What-what's happening?" he shouted in pain as Syrup did the same and Waluigi and Edge struggled in their sleep.

"You see, I bribed the Bar Keep to spike Team Waluigi's drinks with the Ninjit Queen's Hypnosis Elixir. Right now, the Elixir is taking control of your body and turning you into my minions." the Ninjit proclaimed as he gave off a very cliche evil laugh. However, he stopped when he noticed Toadette completely fine. "Hey! How come your not in unimaginable pain?" he shouted at the Toad.

"Well...I'm not technically a member of the team." Toadette confessed. Soon after she did, the Ninjit bursed into laughter. "What's so funny?" Toadette shouted in irritation.

"Simple...your the perfect person to test the Hypnosis Elixir." the Ninjit announced as he snapped his fingers as The Team Waluigi Members stood up, all of them looking mindless and blood thirsty. "I Gash, the right hand of The Queen, command you to obliterate her!" Gash shouted and in a flash, Syrup drew her swords, Edge drew his axes, Mr. L's hands were charged with electricity, and Waluigi's legs had fire on them.

"Guys...you wouldn't really hurt me...would you?" Toadette asked. Without an answer, all members rushed at the Toad at break neck speed. "This would be a yes." Toadette said as she got ready to run.

Waluigi was the first to reach her as he tried to deliver a round house to her face, only for Toadette to dodge by the hair on the ends of her pig tails. Edge rushed at her as he gave slash after slash at Toadette, all sloppy and all missing badly. When she was cornered, Mr. L had a ball of lighting ready and through it at Toadette as she tuck 'n' rolled out of the way. When she got back up, she avoided a mad slash that should of cut her head off by Syrup.

"**Pollen Cloud!**" Toadette cried as pink spores poured from the mushroom on her head, blinding everyone's vision. She took this moment to escape from her brain washed friends. (_I've gotta get out of here! I can't fight them!_) she thought as she made a run for it, leaving her friends in her dust.

"Get her!" she heard Gash shout as she turned the corner to try and get further away form them, only to bump into someone her size at least and fall onto the ground.

"Vat do you want?" he heard a snide voice she was too familiar with as her eyes snapped open to see into the eyes of the owner of the voice.

Ludwig Von Koopa.

* * *

**Me: So, what do you think? I hope you liked this chapter guys! Well, see ya!**


	18. Seeking Unlikely Help

**Me:****Time to get this story underway!**

**Toadette: Why did you add a Koopaling?**

**Me: ... Because.**

* * *

"W-what are you doing here?" Toadette shouted at Ludwig as she practically jumped out of her skin at the sight of the Koopa Prince.

"Me and Iggy decided to come here since things weren't working out at home. So, why are you here?" Ludwig asked her when Team Waluigi jumped out from behind the corner. "Vat the...who are these clowns?"

"Waluigi and his friends! They've been brainwashed by the Ninjit Queen's henchman and now they're trying to kill me!" Toadette screamed as she ducked behind Ludwig. "C-can you help me?"

"Depends...what do I get out of it?"

"What?" and with that, Waluigi tried to roundhouse kick Toadette's head off, only to miss by an inch.

"I'm not going to help you for free. What do I get?" Ludwig asked, standing out of the way of Team Waluigi's attack onto Toadette.

"Money?" asked Toadette, dodging a hammer smash from Mr. L.

"Nope."

"Power?" she asked frantically, dodging Edge's axe from slashing her head off.

"Already got it."

"This baton Beethoven used?" she screamed as Captain Syrup's gun shot bullets at the girl, only to be blocked by a shield Ludwig made as he was standing right in front of the line of fire, somehow at light speed, protecting her.

"H-ho do you have such an item?" he shouted as he got a good look at the stick.

"If you help me, you'll get to keep it." Toadette told him as she noticed that the shield wasn't even cracking and the entire team was giving there all. "You're pretty strong at magic, aren't you?"

"I'm the strongest of the entire Koopa Kingdom!" he boasted, blasting all 4 of them back with his magic. "Watch. **Meteor Assault!**" he cried as he made 4 boulders come from the ground as blue fire suddenly surrounded the large balls **[couldn't resist]**. Then, Ludwig quickly shot the meteors at Team Waluigi and since they were a pack of brain-controlled zombies only caring about murder, they didn't have the sense to move out the way or stop the attack. So, the attack hit head on, knocking the four warriors unconscious.

"Are...are they-" "No. I held back some of my magic." Ludwig said as he lifted all four of them with his magic. "Pathetic serum. It made them obedient idiots." Ludwig sneered, "Let's take them to Iggy. Maybe he can help them." he said as he walked away, but gave Toadette a death glare. "When this is over...give me that baton." he threatened as he walked away and Toadette was close behind him.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

After a 15 minute walk of dragging Team Waluigi, Toadette leads Ludwig to a yellow house with a green roof on it as he opens the door.

"Iggy! You here?" he shouted as he led Toadette into the basement to see a Koopa with green hair with his back turned as he was working on some kind of potion.

"Yes Ludwig?" Iggy asked turning around to see his brother, Team Waluigi, and Toadette. "Toadette? Waluigi? What are these guys doing here?" Iggy shouted in astonishment.

"You know him?" Ludwig asked, jerking his thumb to Waluigi.

"Yes, he helped me not to long ago on that job to retrieve those drumsticks." Iggy explained to his older brother, causing him to nod. "But, why is he here?"

"You see, I was hoping you would help them." Toadette admitted to Iggy.

"Alright, I'll help." Iggy quickly agreed as the 3 of them quickly put the foursome on tables as Iggy got to work. "I just need these ingredients to make the potion. Chemical ZC!" Iggy shouted as Ludwig gave him a vile of orange liquid.

"Melted Candy Canes." Toadette passed him the vile of red and white liquid.

"Melted butter." Ludwig gave him the bowl of said substance.

"Frog spit." Toadette passed a random vile to him. "This isn't Frog Spit. It's abstract of Vanilla."

"Sorry." Toadette apologized as she gave Iggy the correct vile.

"There." Iggy said as he mixed the ingredients. "Now all we need is heat it up." Iggy said as Ludwig lit a fire ball for the beaker to cook. "Once it's done, we just need them to-duck!" Iggy shouted as he pushed Ludwig and Toadette onto the ground, causing them to avoid whatever they were to avoid.

"What was that for?" Ludwig shouted at his brother, only for him to point his claw behind him. Ludwig turned around to see Team Waluigi up and ready to role.

"W-what do we do?" Toadette asked.

"We need the antidote to cook so we just have to stall." Iggy said calmly, grabbing his staff.

"What? It's 4 against 3!" Toadette shouted.

"Would it be better if they remain zombies?" Ludwig asked the Toad. Toadette took a deep breath as she got into a fighting stance.

"L-lets do this." she said shacking.

* * *

**Me: Oh no! Team Waluigi VS Our new found trio? Can they pull this off?**


	19. You Snooze You Lose: Team Waluigi?

**Me: Let's get this battle underway!**

**Toadette: Remember: Magic Jac doesn't own Mario. If he did, then all hell would always break loose.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Toadette: Nothing!**

* * *

Toadette began running and dodging the attacks that came her way...which were Syrup's mindless slashes as the small toad ran around trying to avoid getting decapitated.

"Can't we talk this out?" she asked the brain controlled Pirate. Her answer was a pistol aimed at her head and a not-so-steady stream of bullets to rain at her, all missing. "Guess that's a no.** Pollen Cloud!**" Toadette shouted as the spores from her mushroom head created a cloud to blind the Pirate. Taking advantage of her blindness Toadette gave a fierce headbutt to the woman's stomach, knocking the air out of her. "I hope that didn't hurt too badly."

"I doubt she felt anything." Iggy lied, knowing that when Syrup regained consciousness, she wasn't going to be too pleased, but the Koopa had his own problem. Waluigi wasn't causing Iggy to run out of room as his constant kicks came left and right. "Surely you don't really want to hurt me." Iggy said. His answer was a Waluigi kick to the face, which missed by an inch. "Alright...how about this.** Giga Storm!**" he shouted as he rose his wand into the air as jolts of green lightning blasted from the the weapon, blasting Waluigi to a wall. "That did the trick." Iggy said satisfied, only to see Waluigi get up as if it was nothing. "You've got to be kidding me!" Iggy cried.

"Cry him a river and see if he cares!" Ludwig shouted, grouchy from dealing with two enemies. Ludwig had, once again, dodged a lighting ball from Mr. L and grabbed the handle of one of Edge's axes. "Let's get rid of these! **Dragon's Burn!**" he cried as he blew a power stream of fire from his mouth, disarming Edge of his axes, but the Toad didn't seem to worried. "Let's see what you got without your toys." Ludwig challenged.

Edge flew into the air, thanks to the Tanooki Tail, and tried to give Ludwig a kick to the face...too bad he didn't have much force behind it.

"I guess without a weapon, your pretty much a weakling in a fight." Ludwig mocked, hitting the nail on the head **[no really! Unarmed combat=a dead Edge]** as he threw Edge to a wall. "Alright Mr. L, prepare to go from black and green to black and blue." Ludwig threatened as he prepared his wand. Mr. L seemed to of understood the threat as he ran at Ludwig, both fists charged with electricity as he threw punches at the young Koopa. Ludwig went into his spiky shell when the fists hit him, causing the Green Thunder to grab his hands in pain.

"That was pathetic. Now, let's end this.** Sonic Blast!**" he shouted as he rose his wand as it gave off a powerful sound blast, knocking Mr. L to where Edge was. "Iggy! Is the antidote done?"

"Yeah. But I don't think they'll willingly drink it." Iggy answered, dodging another Waluigi kick.

"Alright then. **Soothing Melody.**" Ludwig chanted as a very sweet sound came from his wand as musical notes blasted out and hit Team Waluigi in the face. Once the attack hit, all of them were asleep, accompanied by snoring.

"I guess music is a big part of your life." Toadette commented, which only got a death glare from Ludwig.

"Music isn't a big part of my life...it _is_ my life!" he shouted at the Toad, who was starting to get freaked out. Both fighters turned there heads to see Iggy putting the antidote down everyone's throats.

"They should be awake by morning." Iggy informed the two of them. "So *yawn* night." Iggy called to the others as he made his way to a bed. Ludwig and Toadette did the same.

_The next day..._

"Oh...my aching head." Mr. L groaned as he got up from the floor he was left on and he turned his head to see a completely wide-eyed Edge under him. Both of them instantly freaked out as they jumped away from each other. "Listen, I know you were drunk and was powerless against my looks. But...yeah, I don't swing like that."

"You ass! I doubt that's what happened!" Edge shouted as he felt a disturbance in the force. He turned his head to see the blade and staff of his axes separated. "My blades!" he shouted as he ran over to his axes.

"Ugh...what the hell is all the yelling for?" Waluigi said as he woke up and stood up. "Edge, what happened your axes?"

"The Green Asshole broke them!" Edge shouted accusingly.

"What? I was nowhere near your lame toys!" Mr. L shouted at the Toad.

"What's with the shouting. My head is killing me." Syrup groaned as she got up and so Edge and Mr. L arguing. "Lover's quarrel?"

"Shut it!" they both shouted at the Purple Pirate. Waluigi was laughing too hard to say anything.

"Looks like you guys are up." Toadette said as she walked down the stairs with the two Koopalings behind her. Needless to say, everyone was confused. "Maybe we should tell them what happened."

And with that, Toadette, Ludwig, and Iggy explained the series of events that lead our heroes to where they are now.

"So...these two _didn't_ have sex?" Syrup asked, sniffling laughter and ignoring Mr. L and Edge glaring at her.

"...No." Ludwig informed her in a deadpan way.

"I only have one question...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT MY AXES!" Edge shouted, not at all forgetting the fact his axes were broken.

"Chill out. I know a guy who can fix them." Iggy assured the angry Tanooki Toad, "In the mean time, you can use these." Iggy told him as he handed Edge a boomerang and and two yo-yos. Edge gave him a death glare.

"Don't you have any hammers?" Edge asked, trying to remain calm.

"Nope. Sorry." Iggy told him. Edge sighed as he accepted the weapons. In his case, it would be better than being unarmed.

"Alright, I say we rest up because in three days, Team Waluigi's going to take on the Ninjit Queen! Toadette, Iggy, and Ludwig can be members!" Waluigi declared.

"What?" Edge shouted, not happy about the Koopa who broke his weapon to be joining.

"Come on Edge. They helped saved your hide. It's the least you can do." Toadette told him. Edge sighed as he nodded.

"Alright! It's settled! Team Waluigi...dismissed!" he shouted as everyone decided to get out of the Koopas' house.

* * *

**Edge: To all those who thinks that this story has Edge X Mr. L in it...STOP! I am not gay! You all know nothing happened between us! So stop thinking that!**

**Me: Why are you trying so hard to get your point across.**

**Edge: Shut up Jac! I'm your OC and you know I'm not gay!**

**Me: ... Are you? *Get's attacked by Edge* AH! OMG! AH! Help! Rabbid Raccoon!**


	20. Reborn of Team Waluigi

**Me: Finally, my 'Rabid Edge Wounds' have been healed.**

**Iggy: So...what had happened during the 3 Day Time-Skip?**

**Me: Well, you...I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL IT! Do the disclaimer.**

**Iggy: Find...Magic Jac only owns the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

Walking through the deep forest after three long days of no ass-kicking was good ol' Waluigi. Waluigi, however had changed during his three days. True, he was still looking like himself, but he wasn't wearing his old uniform. He wore a black shirt with his usual emblem on it in a silver color, a purple jacket with blue flames on it, purple pants, black shoes, and his trademark hat. These clothes, aside from making him look more bad ass, were heavier and protected him better...like from the kunai coming straight for him.

Waluigi quickly avoided the flying projectile just in time to see the Ninjits glaring at the purple man.

"You guys must _want_ me to kick your asses!" he shouted as he ran right in front of one of the Ninjits, too fast for it to notice as he gave it a powerful kick to its face, sending him flying as if it was a foot ball. "Who's next?" he asked nicely as another Ninjit drew a Katana and rushed at him. Waluigi simply dodged and rose his foot above the Ninjit's head. "**Burning Drop Kick!**" he shouted as his foot was covered in purple fire as he smashed it onto the Ninjit's head. Another Ninjit came from the side, ready to cut Waluigi's head off, but met something hard and blunt hitting his. "Took you long enough to get here." Waluigi called to his helper.

"Sorry. Last minute preparations." said the person as he caught his boomerang, the object he through at the Ninjit. This person was Edge and he looked pretty much the same, except for the yo-yos on his left side, and two new double-sided bladed Axes on his back and the new boomerang in his hand. "These aren't as bad as I thought." Edge said as he noticed the same Ninjit rushed at him. "**Gale Storm!**" he shouted, throwing his boomerang at the Ninjit, wind like blades coming around it, as on of its sides hit it right in its gut, blood coming from the wound as it bounced off, came into Edge's hand, and the Ninjit hit a tree from the force of the hit.

"Nice. Still can't kick my ass." Waluigi taunted as he kicked away another Ninjit without really trying, still doing some bad damage to it. "Got any more tricks in those sleeves of yours?"

"Got a few, but lets save them for later." Edge smirked as he ran at another Ninjit and smacked it across its face with his boomerang like a blunt cane. Waluigi simply gave roundhouse kicks left and right at Ninjits. "Don't these things ever stop?" Waluigi shouted, getting annoyed as hell at the multiplying Ninjits.

"**Green Spark Storm!**" shouted an all-too familiar voice as green balls of electricity rained from the sky as they hit numerous Ninjits, knocking them out on the spot as they were now chard.

"L." was all the duo said as Mr. L jumped down from one of the trees, back turned to them.

"Who else?" the thief said as he inspected the damage he did. "Worked hard on that move. What do ya think?"

"I'm thinking over kill." Edge told him as he put his boomerang across his back and the team continued to venture through the woods.

As the trio continued in piece, more Ninjits appeared out of the blue, annoying them greatly. Just as they got ready to fight, someone beat them to the punch.

"Pierce!" shouted a female voice as bullets pierced through their shoulders-right through their shoulders-and the amount of pain actually put them into commas. Behind the trees, where the bullets came, was none other than Captain Syrup with Toadette right next to her. "Missed us boys?" Syrup asked, twirling two Desert Eagles around her fingers.

"Hello." Waluigi greeted, kissing the pirate on her hand, "Glad you can be joining us." he said slyly.

"We're being paid to kill Ninjits. Who wouldn't do this?" Syrup asked rhetorically.

"Hang on, wheres Iggy and Ludwig?" Toadette asked, noticing they were the only ones not here.

"They said they need to grab something first." Waluigi explained to the team. "So, I guess we go forward." Waluigi decided as they continued. After more walking, they finally made it to the end of the forest as they saw a large castle on top of a hill. "Looks like it's time for-" before he finished, even more Ninjits came. "OH COME ON!" he shouted.

"Let's just be done with this." Edge said as he stepped forward, only for Toadette to step in front of him. "What the-"

"Let me take care of them! Ludwig and Iggy have been training me and I wanna take these chumps out!" Toadette told him as she stepped forward. The Ninjits rushed straight for her, but were caught off guard when she pulled out a green hammer from nowhere. "**Mega Pound!**" she cried as the small, one-handed hammer turned into an incredibly large mallet that covered the entire grassy field, turning it into a rocky terrain of the area it once was. Everyone of Team Waluigi were in shock, except Mr. L was seemed to still be calm.

"What is that?" Edge shouted as the large mallet turned into a small hammer.

"A Mini-Mega Hammer." said a familiar voice from behind. The team turned around to see Iggy and Ludwig coming from behind, it was Iggy who was talking. "But, I customized it so that it would shrink and grow to Toadette's command." Iggy explained.

"So, what do _you_ think Edge?" Toadette asked as she leaned in closer to Edge as he turned crimson red. Waluigi, Mr. L, Syrup, and Iggy were snickering at Edge's situation.

"Ugh...well..." Edge stammered, trying to get control of the situation.

"I hate to interrupt, but my Queen doesn't like visitors." said an unknown voice. Coming out of the ground was another Ninjit. This Ninjit looked like any other: it had blue fur, mouse like ears with a black circular hat on and a black ninjutsu shirt covering his mouth and pants **[Sorry for not giving details on how they look before]**. He, however, wore a brown shirt, pants, and hat. "Hello. I am Slate, the Earth Ninjit. I am here to kill you." he said. Waluigi scoffed at him.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Waluigi asked with a grin. The Ninjit just laughed.

"Watch. **Earth Technique: Golem Form!**" he chanted as rocks came around his body. His entire body was covered with rock and stones as it formed into a giant Ninjit warrior made completely out of stone. It was the size of a sky scrapper. "What do you tiny bugs have to say now?" he asked, only to hear Mr. L laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Simple...this is lame!" he shouted as he pulled out a watch with his emblem on it as a button.

**[Warning: The following scene may cause Fan Girls to have a Fan Girl Attack. A Fan Girl Attack is the Fan Girl's version of a heart attack which causes the 'Fan Girl Senses' part of their brain to go straight from 15% to 100%, causing them to pass out. If you are a Fan Girl, leave now!]**

"What's that suppose to do?" Toadette asked in aw. Mr. L only snickered as that.

"Just watch." he said as he pressed the button. "**BROBOT, LAUNCH!**" he shouted as a large Mr. L robot came from nowhere **[You played Paper Mario, right?]**, picked up Mr. L, and put him in the cockpit. As this happened, Fan Girl screams were heard **[I warned them]**.

"Damn...didn't see that coming." Edge admitted.

"You guys get going. I'm going to kick this guys ass!" he declared as his Brobot got ready to pwn. Team Waluigi didn't argue as they ran past the giant robot.

* * *

**Mr. L: About time you put Brobot in this story!**

**Edge: Why does he have a giant robot?**

**Me: Because he's Mr. L, that's why! Anyway, can Mr. L stop this new threat in his new and improved Brobot, or is he doomed from the start?**


	21. Brobot Rise: Mr L VS Slate

**Me: Now, to continue! **

**Mr. L: It's Mr. L Time!**

**Edge: When isn't it Mr. L time?**

**Mr. L: Whenever Yaoi is involved! Let's roll!**

* * *

"So...you think that just because you got a giant robot, you can defeat me?" Slate shouted as his Golem Suit got into a fighting stance.

"No...I think I can beat you because I can!" Mr. L taunted as his Brobot prepared an attack. "Eat this! **Brobot, Missiles!**" The Green Thunder shouted as the giant robot opened its fists and fired off rockets at the Earth Ninjit.

"Oh yeah? **Earth Technique: Pillar Storm!**" Slate chanted as boulders shot from the Golem's shoulders, colliding with the missiles in mid air, causing a dense smoke to appear, blinding both warriors. "Don't think can protect you from me!** Earth Technique: Gaia's Hammer!**" he chanted as the Golem formed a large war hammer from its hand and held it with both. The hammer was shaped like a large, round malled with large spikes where it should smash stuff. From the smoke, L looked impressed. "Now then," Slate said as he jumped into the air, earth shattering when he did as he rose the hammer above his head. "Take this!" he cried as the hammer got ready to crush Mr. L.

"Doubt it!" Mr. L laughed as his Brobot moved out the way of the menacing looking hammer. "Nice toy. Check these out though! **Brobot, Fire!**" Mr. L shouted as Brobot summoned flamethrowers from its hands, mouth, and top of its hat as it let lose a torrent of fire onto Slate as the Ninjit rose his hammer to block the flames.

"Fool! Do you honestly think fire can burn through rock?" Slate taunted. As he smirked, he noticed Mr. L was still smirking. "What is so funny?"

"Your a loser!" he shouted as the fire suddenly turned green as the fire became more intense. After a few moment, Slate noticed that his hammer was starting to melt and so were the Golem's hands. He was trying to melt him!

"Nice try!" Slate mocked as he spun the rock war-hammer in his somewhat melted hands. After a few minutes of spinning, the fires were gone. After a few seconds, his hands solidified. "Did you think that alone could defeat the likes of a Ninjit-" "OK! Seriously! Shut the hell up! You are-frankly-the most annoying foe I've fought yet!" Mr. L snapped at the earth-user.

"Fine. Perish the normal way! **Earth Technique: Golem's Maw!**" Slate chanted as rocks started to form around the Golem's body as they merged with it. The rocks started to create a new body-or wolf-like mouth-that hovered three Brobots over said robot. "Now die!" he shouted as the Wolf Mouth Golem attacked to devour Mr. L. Thinking quickly, Brobot's hands came up to keep the opening of the mouth from closing on him. "Hmph...it's only a matter of time before you will be devoured." Slate taunted much to the irritation of the thief.

(_Damnit! At this rate, I'm dead!_) Mr. L thought as he took a tighter grip onto the machine's controls. Mr. L noticed the guadges on the Brobot were reaching critical levels. L scowled as he activated his ThunderHand powers on impulse while still gripping the controls, giving Brobot more power. "Alright Slate. Time to end this." he said with his signature smirk.

"I'd like to see you try!" Slate challenged, putting more preasure onto Brobot, the robotical hands not taking the extra preasure good.

"Watch!** Brobot, Selfdestruct!**" Mr. L shouted as he pressed the big red button on the side of the main control as everything-outside and in of Brobot-turned red.

"What are you doing? You may kill us both!" Slate shouted, scared for his life. What he saw scared the shit out of him. It was Mr. L...grinning.

"Try me!" he shouted as with a mighty-

_**KA-BOOM!**_

-the ground was covered with soute, burnt rocks, and metal. Coming out of the ground came Slate, his Ninjit suit torn and burnt, but he was alive all the same.

"Damn! That guy was suicidal!" Slate shouted as he held his arm to supprot himself. (_If I didn't get out in time, I would be dead._) he thought as he looked around to see no sign of Mr. L. "Looks like it's over." said with a grin...until he looked up to see something falling at him at an alarming rate. "What the-" "**Green Crashing Thunder!**" shouted a voice coming from the falling object. Said object was some sort of lightning bolt as it crashed onto Slate with great force, knocking him onto the ground.

"What...was that?" he asked aloud as he started to pick himself up. And, looking down on him, he saw Mr. L, in flesh and bleeding wounds. "What? How? You blew your robot up!" Slate screamed in fear.

"It's called 'Ejection'. Did you honestly think I would blow something up with me in it?" he asked as he gave Slate a swift kick to his face, knocking him unconscious. "That is why I'm the Green Thunder!" he shouted as he fell onto his back. "Damn. I'm exhausted." he groaned as he tried to pick himself up so he could catch up with the others.

* * *

**Me: I hope the wait was worth it. Sorry about it, but I was bussy.**


	22. Boom, Boom, and more Boom

**Me: Time for the tale to continue! To Team Waluigi! *Crickets...* Why aren't you stoked?**

**Ludwig: Your opennings are getting predictable.**

**Me: Shut it turtle!**

**Ludwig Fan-Girls: Don't talk to him like that! *Prepare to murder me***

**Me: While I run for my life, read the story.**

Team Waluigi had run up the incredible steep hill, but had stopped half-way when they heard and saw Mr. L's Brobot explode on the stone Golem.

"I-I hope he's alright." Toadette choked, feeling a pang of nervousness hit her.

"If I know that rouge, he probable survived that." Waluigi waved. not really caring. "If he's anything like the original Green Bean, he probably had a Green Mushroom or escaped at the last minute." With that, Toadette gave a sigh of relief. "Alright then, let's get moving. It isn't mush further to the actual castle." Waluigi encouraged, even though it was a flat lie. It would take another 10 minutes of walking to reach the castle

"Vat are we waiting for? Let's move!" Ludwig shouted as he started walking, Iggy right behind him. The rest of the group soon followed the Koopa's lead. As they continued their march, Bullet Bill cannons sprouted out the ground like roses. "Oh...shit." Ludwig cussed as Bullet Bills fired from the cannons, coming straight for them. "**Mystic Shield!**" Ludwig and Iggy shouted as a large, square, yellow shield appeared, blocking the Bullet Bills. After the 1st five shots, the shield started to crack. "how about a hand?" Ludwig shouted at the others.

* * *

"We can't hold it forever!" Iggy shouted frantically.

"Alright, alright." Waluigi said to the Koopa as he sunk his foot into the dirt. "**Pirahna Shot!**" Waluigi shouted as Giant Pirahna Plants sprung form the ground right under them, shooting them into the air and away from the onslaught of the bullet bills. "You can thank me later." Waluigi said smugly.

"Great...but how do we land?" Syrup asked, Waluigi's smug grin turning into shock.

"*Sigh*... **Mystic Shield.**" Ludwig said, with less enthusiasm as another yellow square apeared under them, floating them in mid-air.

"Nice one Ludwig!" Waluigi cheered. Ludwig only rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't cheer just yet." Edge said as the Bullet Bill cannons aimed themselves at the group.

"This is a joke, right?" Iggy asked aloud. His answer was more Bullet Bills firing at them. "I guess not. **Giga Storm!**" the Koopa shouted as lightning spewed from his wand and hit the Bullet Bills and cannons. Although the Bullet Bills exploded, the cannons were in one piece. "...Damn. Those are tough."

"Let's see if they can take what they dish out!" Waluigi declared as he jumped off of the floating shield. More Bullet Bills shot themselves at him. "**Whirluigi!**" he shouted as a much greater tornado formed around him as he spun and spun, pulling in Bullet Bills to him. He then shot the Bullet Bills back at the cannons that fired them, blowing them to smithereens. "Bwa-ha ha ha ha! That is why...why...I'm falling!" Waluigi shouted when he realized he was falling to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Ludwig's floating shield caught him. "Heh heh...thanks."

"Moron." Ludwig said under his breath. With that, he lowered the shield safely to the ground. "Well, stupidity aside, we survived." Ludwig said as they continued to walk upward. After a short walk, they finally made it to the door.

"Lets go before something else happens." Syrup announced. She reached for the door and as she grabbed for it, the doors burst open as a strong gust of wind knocked the Pirate back sending her on top of Waluigi. "What the hell was that?"

"That would be me..." a male voice introduced. Coming from inside the castle came another Ninjit. This Ninjit wore all white however. "My name is Gale, The Wind Ninjit. I suggest you leave before I make you." he announced as he got ready to kill.

"So...whose taking this guy out?" Syrup asked as she got her pistol out, only for Iggy to put a hand...er claw on her gun.

"If this guy controlls wind, then Magic will be the best weapon to fight her with. I got this!" Iggy said determinly. "You guys get going. I'll take care of this guy." Iggy said as he got his wand ready. Everyone else nodded as they started to run past the Ninjit.

"Oh no you don't! **Wind Technique:-**" "**Shell Spin!**" Iggy shouted as he spun himself as Gale, stopping him frmo finishing his attack and allowing the rest of the team to get through.

"Damn it!" Gale shouted. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Iggy, one of the sons of King Bowser! And you are going down!" Iggy shouted as he pointed his staff at the ninja.

**Me: That's all folks!**

**Ludwig: This chapter was mainly to establish comedy, wasn't it?**

**Me: Zip it Koopa.**

**Ludwig Fan Girls: Get him! *Starts killing me***


	23. Shocking Surprises: Iggy VS Gale

**Me: Now then, let's get this party started! Break out the sodas, chips, and bloodshed!**

**Iggy: Bloodshed? Who's blood?**

**Me: Goomba! **

**Everyone: ...**

**Ludwig: Moron! The script said *Koopa!* How do you misread Koopa for Goomba?**

**Me: ... Start the chapter.**

* * *

"**Giga Storm!**" Iggy shouted, blasting electrical blasts out from his wand at Gale. Gale ran in a zig-zag fashion, avoiding the electrical blasts from Iggy's wand. "Hold still!" Iggy shouted, redirecting some of his lighting at the wind Ninjit.

"The wind waits for nobody." Gale shhouted as he jumped into the air, avoiding the last of Iggy's lightning. "**Wind Technique: Destructive Whirlwind!**" he chanted as powerful winds blew in every direction. It blew Iggy left, right, up, and then down onto his face. "Don't you see the power of the greatest element in existence! The wind has so much to offer nobody can stand up to it! The wind can be a small gust to a powerful tornado! Face it Koopa! No mere-" "**Thunder Smash!**" Iggy shouted, interrupting the Wind Ninjit's boast as the end of his staff was covered with lightning and hit the Ninjit across the face, knocking him down the hill that Iggy and the others climbed earlier.

"That guy needed to shut up." Iggy said to himself as he turned around and ran to the door to catch up with the others.

"**Wind Technique: Air Shuriken!**" shouted the voice of Gale. Iggy didn't turn around when he saw, from the corner of his eye, white shuriken aiming for him.

(_Idiot. My shell will protect me from that_) Igg thought. However, when the Shuriken hit him, they exploded into balls of air, knocking him onto the door face-first. "That was unexpected." Iggy groaned, running his head from the impact. When he looked up, he saw Gale, standing on a cloud with his arms folded.

"Pathetic Koopa. Simply tricks like that won't work." Gale taunted as he through more of his Air Shuriken. Iggy, instead of taking another shuriken, ran as fast as his legs could carry to avoid the attack. He jumped, ducked, and slid to get away from the attacks. "Nice try fool. **Destructive Whirlwind!**" he chanted as the winds started up again, suspending Iggy in mid air. Caught off guard, the shuriken embedded themselves into Iggy's stomach, arms, and shell, pushing him to a wall as they created wounds. "This is quite fun. Let's keep playing!" he laughed as he through more, the wind still keeping Iggy form moving.

"The same trick doens't work twice!" Iggy shouted as he sucked in some air. (_I hope Ludwig didn't waste his time with this!_) "**Dragon's Burn!**" he shouted as he spewed fire from his mouth. It wasn't as strong as Ludwig's, but it was enough for him to escape the wind holding him and avoid the shuriken. "**Charge Chains!**" Iggy shouted as he shot chains of electricity at Gale. Gale ran past the around the chains with ease.

"Is that the best trick in your book?" Gale taunted as he ran and stopped in front of Iggy, his hand on Iggy's face. "**Wind Technique: Hurricane's Eye!**" Gale shouted as a tornado formed around his hand and Iggy's head, pushing the Koopa Prince into a wall. When the tornado disappeared, Iggy coughed up some blood as he fell over. "Are you ready to submit to the awesome power of wi-AAAAAAAGH!" he shouted in pain as a shock coursed through him painfully.

"Looks like my attack worked." Iggy laughed as he stood back up.

"What are you blabbering about? You didn't shoot any attacks!" Gale shouted at the Koopa.

"Look at your leg and say that again." Iggy dared as he pointed to the Ninjit's left leg. Gale looked down and was mortified to see yellow chains around his leg that gave off sparks. Gale traced the chains to see they ended at Iggy's staff. "I mastered in spells that are difficult to avoid like my **Giga Storm **and **Charge Chains.**" Iggy laughed took a tighter grip on his staff. "Now for my personal combo! **Giga Storm! Thunder Charge Combo!**" Iggy shouted as his blasts of electricity shot from his staff, but quickly hit the chains as they traveled through it and started to shock Gale. Gale screamed in absolute agony as he rolled and screamed in pain. When the attack finally ended, the chains returned to Iggy's wand.

"You...insolent fool!" Gale shouted in pure angry as his eyes turned red. "How dare you hurt the perfect element! You shall die!" Gale shouted as he jumped into the air. "**Wind Technique: Air Dash!**" he chanted as he rushed at Iggy so fast, he couldn't blink as he tackled the Koopa in the chest, sending him into a wall. He then grabbed Iggy by his throat. "**Wind Technique: Tornado Spin!**" he shouted as a tornado was formed around the two, spinning them around and around at the minimum speed of a tornado. At the speed they were spinning, the wind itself was scaring the green haired Koopa. "Go die!" he shouted, as he released Iggy to fall down the hill they climbed incredibly fast.

(_Oh crap! At this speed, I'll die!_) he thought. His large brain raised through itself for a solution, and that's when it dawned onto him. Iggy retracted into his spin as he spun at fast speed. He was going even faster than he was before. "**Mystic Ball!**" Iggy shouted as a small orb surrounded his shell. When he hit the ground, he bounced off it and was heading straight for Gale.

"Lets see if that Koopa is road-WHAT?" he shouted as he saw Iggy going to fast for him to react. Iggy hit the Gale directly in his face with his shell, rocketing the two of them into the air as Gale passed out form pain as he bled. After flying for a while, they started to fall. The two of them fell faster and faster until...

_**BLAM!**_

...they landed on their backs. Luckily for Iggy, his shell absorbed the impact and, even though it had cracks, it was in one piece. Gale, however, was a bloody mess thanks to Iggy's shell.

"Well...that worked." Iggy groaned, obviously in pain. "I guess learning those medic spells would have paid off." he groaned again. "I'll just rest here." he said as he started to relax and dropped his wand. (_Good luck guys._) he thought.

* * *

**Me: Yay for Iggy!**

**Iggy: Yay for me!**

**Me: Before we get any further, I would like to thank all the people who read, reviewed, and all that other good stuff to this story. I especially thank ThatNintendoFangirl and RandomgurlzzBabii for being the top 2 reviewers. You guys rock! Thanks for 52 reviews!**

**Ludwig: You're aware they are girls, correct?**

**Me: It's a saying!**


	24. In Hot Water

********

****

**Me: Time to continue this awesome tale of awesomeness!**

**Ludwig: *Whispers* Please! Somebody get a monkey to do this nitwit's job!**

******

* * *

**

Inside the large castle, Team Waluigi were already running up the stairs to reach the Ninjit Queen. Waluigi was in front and right behind him was Syrup. Edge was competing with trying to pass Ludwig, but the Koopa wasn't letting him and Toadette was bringing up the rear.

"Do you guys know what's the next Ninjit that will attack us?" asked Toadette, a little nervous.

"Does it matter?" Ludwig asked. "Whatever it is, we'll just beat them like the worthless scum they are." he told her. The group stopped when they got onto the next floor. The floor seemed perfectly normal...except for the temperature being scorching hot.

"Damn. I thought the deserts were hot. _This _is murder!" Waluigi complained, pulling on his shirt. his attention turned to Ludwig who seemed just fine. "Why aren't you boiling in this heat?"

"I live in the Dark Lands where lava rains and fire is made into rivers. This heat is nothing." Ludwig tells him. "I know one of you pathetic Ninjits are here. Show yourself." Ludwig ordered. As requested, another Ninjit appeared. He wore all red and had black flames on his uniform. He had a serious look on his face.

"I am Scorch, the Fire Ninjit. My Queen is not to be disturbed." the Fire Ninjit told them.

"So, who wants this fight?" Waluigi asked as he stretched himself.

"I do!" shouted Ludwig and Edge both shouted. The two rivals glared at each other. Waluigi sighed.

"This is my fight! I'm fully capable of fighting in intense temperatures." Ludwig told the Toad.

"Hell no! This is my fight! This is the perfect chance to test my new skills." Edge told the Koopa.

"What skills? You're a Link wanna be."

"What did you call me? At least I'm not in my father's shadow!"

"What?" Ludwig and Edge glare at each other before hearing Scorch talking.

"You both can fight." Scorch informed them, annoyed by the duo's bickering. When then, a new Ninjit came out of nowhere. It wore all blue and had pink bubbles.

"Tee hee! Hi!" she called, sounding female. "I'm Wave, the Water Ninjit. Don't take this the wrong way, but we have to kill you for our queen. No harm feelings, right?" she asked, creeping them out.

"I refuse to share opponents with this pathetic excuse for a fighter." Ludwig says as he arms himself with his wand.

"How do you think I feel?" Edge says back to the Koopa as he notices Waluigi, Syrup, and Toadette running up the stairs.

"This will be fun, won't it brother?" Wave asked as she preforms her technique. "**Water Technique: Water Whips!**" she chants, still smiling giddily. Suddenly, whips made from water form on her arms as she snaps them on the ground, breaking the ground a little to show her point.

"**Fire Technique: Inferno Claws!**" Scorch chants as fire formed on his hands, turning into sharp claws.

"This will be interesting." Ludwig commented as he aimed his wand at Scorch. "**Sonic Blast!**" Ludwig shouted as a sonic blast was shot from his wand, coming straight for the fire ninja. Scorch quickly side stepped the attack and charged at the Koopa, his fire claws ready to tear him apart.

Meanwhile, Edge was running at Wave, his axes raised and ready to slash the water ninja. Wave continuously used her whips to try to hit Edge, but Edge was too swift and dodged them all.

Back with Ludwig, Scorch was close enough to strike at Ludwig.

"**Sonic Sound Wave!**" Ludwig shouted as a more powerful Sonic Blast shot from his wand, but Scorch had avoided the attack by an inch and jumped back from the Koopa.

With Edge, he was just about to strike Wave, when Ludwig's Sonic Sound Wave hit him in the side, sending him to the wall face first.

"Tee hee? Is this part of your plan?" Wave asked him.

"No sister. I think they are just fools." Scorch informed his sibling.

After the hit, Edge started to get up.

"What the hell was that for?" Edge shouted at the Koopa Prince.

"Don't get in my way!" Ludwig told him as he got his staff ready. "**Dragon's Furry!**" Ludwig shouted as his claws seemed to have extended as he rushed at Scorch. Scorch and Ludwig then started a battle using their claws, neither of them dealing a blow except claw to claw.

Edge quickly recovered from Ludwig's accident in time to avoid a whip from Wave. Wave then proceeded to unleash attacks with her whips at Edge and Edge ran around as he avoided the attacks.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" Wave laughed as she enjoyed Edge's struggle to find an opening.

"**Typhoon Strike!**" Edge declared as he through his boomerang at high speed. The boomerang spun fast as if it was lightning. Just as it was about to hit Wave, she bent backwards and avoided the boomerang.

Back with Ludwig, he had just smacked away Scorch and he was in ready position to deliver a deadly strike to the ninja's face. Just as Ludwig was going to attack, Edge's boomerang hit the Koopa Prince on the side of his head, knocking him down to the ground. Scorch seemed rather confused, but didn't question it.

"Do you have any accuracy?" Ludwig shouted as he got up in time to see Edge grab his boomerang.

"Sorry. Be more careful." Edge taunted the Koopa. Wave giggled as Scorch smirked.

"This will be easy sister." Scorch comments.

"Very brother." Wave agreed.

* * *

**Me: Can Edge and Ludwig defeat these two, or will their hate for each other kill them?**

**Ludwig: You emjoyed writting this chapter, didn't you?**

**Me: ...**


	25. Teamwork: Team Waluigi VS Team Ninjit

************

**Me: Time for the fight!**

Ludwig: Please tell me the Link wanna be dies in this chapter.

Edge: GTH Koopa!

******

* * *

**

Wave snickered as she and Scorch walked slowly towards Edge and Ludwig. Edge and Ludwig were angry at both their opponents and each other. Wave snapped her Water Whip as Scorch flexed his Inferno Claws.

"Shall we finish them brother?" Wave asked, showing her fangs as she smiled at Scorch.

"Lets sister dear." Scorch responded as he rushed at the duo, Wave sitting back in the background.

"Here he comes!" Edge shouted as he grabbed his axes and ran at the Ninjit. He brought his axes ready to counter his claws, only for Wave's Water Whip to hit him in the chest, causing him to falter back a bit as he tried to regain his balance. Before he could, Scorch slashed his claws against Edge's chest before kicking him in the chest to the wall, which he hit back-first.

"Pathetic. Watch and learn." Ludwig adviced as he got his staff ready. "**Sonic Blast!**" he shouted as he unleashed another sonic blast from his wand at the Ninjit.

"**Water Technique: Bubble Ball!**" Wave chanted as a large bubble covered her brother, blocking the magical song blast from hitting him. "Now POP!" she shouted as the bubble suddenly exploded, sending Scorch at Ludwig. It was too fast as Scorch slashed at Ludwig's face, causing blood to trickle from the cut as Scorch quickly jumped back.

"Go!" Scorch shouted as his inferno claws shot from his hands and exploded on Ludwig's chest. Ludwig, beeing a Koopa with dragon properties, wasn't effected by the attack, but it still hurt all the same. Scorch landed on his feet in the position he was originally in and reformed his Inferno Claws.

"How are we losing?" Ludwig shouted in irritation as he got back onto his clawed feet.

"How are we _not _losing. Look at them!" Edge shouted, as Ludwig turned to the Ninjits. "They're working like a team. Scorch does the attacks and Wave covers him with defences. If they keep that up we keep doing the shitty work we're doing, we're screwed!" Edge informed his teammate. Ludwig nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Ludwig asked as Scorch slowly walked to them.

"Simple. We get pass the hot head and get the bubbly girl." Edge told him as he grabbed his boomerang. "Follow my lead!" he shouted as he ran at the Fire Ninjit. "**Falling Cool Air!**" Edge shouted as water particles came around his boomerang as it froze. Edge then jumped into the air and through it in falling arc at Wave.

"Do you honestly think ice can stop a Water Ninjit?" Wave laughed as she sent her whips at the boomerang. Bad move. The second her two whips made contact with the boomerang in an attempt to stop it, the tips of her whips froze and froze all the way to her shoulders. "What the? W-w-what is t-this?" she asked, shaking from the instant freeze as her whips hit the ground, not hard enough to break.

"My Falling Cool Air. My Boomerang flash-freezes anything it touches." Edge smirked as he saw Ludwig charge at Wave with his claws ready and glowing with fire.

"Which means I have an opening!" Ludwig shouted as he jumped into the air to attack the Water Ninjit. "**Dragon's Burning Wrath!**" he shouted as his blue burning claws fell down upon the Water Ninjit who was wide eyed. Unable to preform the seal to do her technique.

"That won't work!" Scorch shouted as he jumped into the air, Inferno Claws burning bright as he intersected Ludwig. They slashed at each other nail-to nail as they struggled for dominance. "Don't think diversions like that stupid mushroom can do anything!"

"Who said the stupid mushroom was the diversion?" Ludwig asked him.

"What?"

True to Ludwig's point, Edge was running at the Water Ninjit, his axes armed as he got ready to attack her. His axes were raised over his head as he prepared his attack.

"**Gold X!**" Edge shouted as a large X formed on Wave's body, gold in color as the attack collided with the Ninjit, shattering the frozen whips and sending her to the wall, which she collided with face-first.

"Wave!" Scorch shouted, forgetting about Ludwig. Big mistake.

"Don't ignore me!" Ludwig shouted as he punched the Fire Ninjit's face, sending him to where the Water Ninjit had landed. Ludwig then landed next to Edge who picked up his boomerang. "Nice plan."

"Don't mention it." Edge told him. Scorch and Wave slowly got up as they got into fighting stances.

"Brother...is it time?" Wave asked, preforming a seal.

"Yes." Scorch answered with his own seal.

"**Fire Water Combination: Burning Steam!**" both Elemental Ninjas **[Cool yugioh card name] **as steam covered them and soon the entire room. The temperature seemed to have turned up as both members, mostly Edge, were sweating a storm.

"How...hot...is this...place?" Edge asked, frying like an egg as he used an ax to support himself.

"Don't know. But...it's making _me _sweat. So this could be a problem." Ludwig answered. They tried to peer through the steam to see where The Ninjas were, but they were just gone.

"**Fire Technique: Blaze Flame!**" Scorch's voice shouted as a bright red light came from the steam. It turned out to be fire, but it was too late to know that since fire was coming straight for the duo.

"**Mystic Shield!**" Ludwig shouted as a giant square formed in front of the fire as to block the flames from hitting them. (_Damn it! This is bad! Edge can't fight like...where's Wave!_)

"**Water Technique: Aqua Spears!**" Wave's voice shouted as a brigh blue light appeared as what looked like two long spears came at the duo at nearly blinding speed.

"**Bronze X!**" Edge shouted as a large, brown X formed in front of him as it held off the attack. Edge seemed exhausted from just doing that, but he kept the attack up.

"Pretty good, but how long can you hold it?" Wave asked as the attack got harder to block and the steam seemed to get worse as both heroes were loosing stamina. Edge chuckled. "Hey! I wanna laugh too! What's funny?"

"If I...go down..." Edge laughed as he dropped the Bronze X, it piercing his gut as he coughed blood, "You're coming with me! **Silver Slash!**" Edge cried as he through his axes into the steam in the direction where Wave was.

"AAAAAGH~~~~~~~!" Wave screamed in agony as two thuds were heard after it.

When the steam cleared, Wave was shown to have an arm cut off and a large gash in her chest. Edge was on his back with a smile on his face.

"You...you bastard!" Wave cried as she was slipping from consciousness. "Why would you do something so...AGH!" she shouted, clutching her chest as she passed out.

"I guess...I'm a jerk." he coughed as he grabbed a green mushroom from his jacket pocket and ate it. After quickly removing the Aqua Spear from his gut, he fell onto his back.

"Why did you do that?" Ludwig asked as he looked at Edge with the corner of his eye.

"Someone had to take her out." Edge coughed again. "The Green Mushroom will keep me alive though...just finish this." Edge told the Koopa as he passed out. Ludwig turned back to Scorch who seemed pissed off.

"You will pay for harming my sister." Scorch shouted, fire forming on his fingertips. Ludwig glared as he got a tighter grip on his staff.

* * *

**Me: Poor Edge.**

**Ludwig: About time.**

**Me: Don't be like that! I saw your convern!**

**Ludwig: ... Shut up.**


	26. Playing With Fire: Ludwig VS Scorch

************

**Me: Time to finish this fight!**

Ludwig: Will this be the finale chapter I show up?

Me: For a while.

Ludwig: Thank the stars!

********

******

* * *

**

Scorch rushed at the Koopa, fire claws ready as he got closer and closer to Ludwig.

"**Sonic Sound Wave!**" Ludwig cried as he fired the sound blast at the Ninjit. Scorch hit his palms on the ground, shooting fire on the ground which propelled him into the air.

"**Fire Technique: Blaze Flame!**" Scorch cried as he shot two fire blasts from his seperate hands. Ludwig retreated into his shell and spun and high speed, repelling the fire off his spiky shell. "Why don't you just cook?"

"Because your fire is equal to that off a candle." Ludwig jeered, coming out of his shell.

"What?" Scorch shouted, his fist tightening as blood trickled down his hands.

"This is fire." Ludwig told him as a blue flame came from his staff as he shot a simple fire ball at the Ninjit. Scorch scoffed as he extended his hand to catch it.

(_Foolish Koopa. I'm a FIRE Ninjit. This simple-_) before his thought was finished, the fire ball hit his hand and he screamed in pain as he grabbed his burnt hand. "Mother of-AGH! How the hell did fire burn _me_?" Ludwig only chuckled at him.

"My fire is far more intense than any normal fire." Ludwig laughed as he pointed his staff. "Try this. **Fire Ball Storm!**" he shouted as he fired five fire balls at Scorch. Scorch wasn't cocky this time as he was before as he jumped, ducked, and spun to avoided the fire balls. Ludwig snapped his fingers as the fire balls came back around and was aiming right at Scorch.

"**Fire Technique: Inferno Blade!**" Scorch shouted as he grabbed one of the fire balls Ludwig shot at him. Instead of crying in pain like before, the fire turned from blue to red and formed into the shape of a sword, making Ludwig's jaw drop. "Thanks for the base." Scorched laughed as he spun his sword, taking out the other four fire balls in one swing. "Now die!" Scorch shouted as he rushed at Ludwig, sword held ready to strike as he dashed at Ludwig. Knowing he wasn't fast enough, Ludwig held his wand like a sword and blocked the sword from cutting him, but his legs scooted back as he tried to hold him back. "Ready to die, turtle?"

"How about you shut it!" Ludwig shouted as his staff glowed. "**Sonic Blast!**" Ludwig cried as a sound explosion hit them both. At such close range, the Koopa and Fire Ninjit were shot to opposite walls, hitting their heads hard. Fortunately, Ludwig had a shell so it was good. (_Damn. That _does _hurt._) Ludwig groaned as he stumbled to stand back up. Getting hit with his own spell wasn't so enjoyable. When Ludwig's vision cleared, he saw Scorch standing up with his hands ready for another technique.

"**Blaze Flame!**" Scorch shouted as he shot the fire blasts out his hands as they got closer and closer to Ludwig.

"**Dragon's Breath!**" Luwdig shouted as he blew blue fire from his mouth, hitting the ground under him as he shot into the air like how Scorch did. "Now then! Let's see you handle my **Echo Explosion!**" Ludwig shouted as he shot a ball of sound from his staff at the ninja of fire. Scorch smirked as he gripped his fist, pointed it at the ground, and shot the rest of the Blaze Flame at the ground and shot himself, avoiding the Echo Explosion and grabbed Ludwig by the neck as he landed on top of him on the ground. He then raised one of his fists in the air, fire coming around it. "You were a worthy opponent, but you have failed!" Scorch shouted, "Any last words before I send you to the afterlife?"

"First: cover your mouth. Your breath is killing me." Ludwig said, sounding completely deadpan and serious even though Scorch saw it as a annoying joke. "Second: Their is a reason it's called Echo Explosion." Ludwig said. Before Scorch could phathem what he ment, a sudden burst of energy hit him in the back, knocking him into his chest over Ludwig.

"What..."

"Echo location idiot." Ludwig told him as he got up. Scorch tried to stand, but he felt as though his spine was shanked. "Time to finish this. **Dragon's Roar!**" he roared as he blasted a loud blast from his mouth, hitting Scorch dead on and sending Scorch out of the room through the door and fell down all the stairs he climbed before. "Well...I guess that works." Ludwig said to himself as he looked to where Edge layed. He wlked over to the the toad and touched Edge's neck with his fingers. "Well you're alive. You're an idiot, but a living one." Ludwig said as he sat down. He then put his claw into Edge's pocket and pulled out one of Edge's muchrooms. "Thanks." Ludwig said as he ate the mushroom.

* * *

**Edge: You bastard! You ate my Mushroom!**

**Ludwig: Finders keepers.**

**Me: Anyway...the next chapter will go back to Waluigi and the others. Until then...aloha!**

**Edge: That means hello.**

**Me: It also means good bye!**


	27. Annoyance in a New Image

************************

**Me: Time to get back to the main group.**

Waluigi: About damn time! You've kept me away from my fans for to long!

Me: Shut up. Be grateful I started this fic staring you to begin with.

Waluigi: Whatever. Just remember you don't own Mario or anything Mario related except for the OCs.

Me: Damn it! I don't need a disclaimer!

* * *

The remaining members of Team Waluigi: Captain Syrup, Toadette, and, of course, Waluigiran up the long set of stairs they've been running ever since Ludwig and Edge's fight started with the two Ninjits from before. The party had Waluigi in front with Syrup behind him and Toadette pulling up the rear, the mushroom trailing behind a bit.

"Pick up the pace!" Waluigi shouted over his shoulder to Toadette as he kept running up the stairs. The mushroom nodded as she continued to run up, thoughts of terror running through her mind.

(_Mr. L, Iggy, Ludwig, and Edge had to fight really powerful opponents. The next person we have to fight...will I survive it?_) she thought as she continued to catch up with her partners. Toadette had little/no combat experience. Toads are usually peaceful creatures so a Toad that knew how to fight was out of the ordinary. Toadette, even though went through some training for three days, but was three days enough to be able to leave a mark on these enemies? Was three days enough to learn tricks that would help her survive against an opponent with possibly years of fighting experience?

"Hey Toadette." Syrup called to her, snapping Toadette awake from her thoughts as she looked up to see that Syrup and Waluigi were waiting for her at the door at the end of the stairs. "Get up here! Before Captain Mustache gets a hissy fit." Syrup taunted.

"Hey!" Waluigi countered. Toadette snickered a bit as she ran up to catch up with the group. She soon caught up with the purple duo at the top of the stairs. "Hey...do you think the others are OK?" Toadette asked them.

"Who knows...and who really cares?" Syrup asked, shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't a problem.

"You don't care?" Toadette shouted at the pirate, "How could you say that? They're our teammates! How can you say that so...calmly?"

"Because L is an evil twin of Luigi, who is Mario's brother, Ludwig and Iggy are the sons of Bowser and have magic, and Edge is a trained fighter. I'm pretty sure we don't need to worry." Syrup told her. Toadette nodded in agreement after a minute before she calmed down.

(_She's right, those guys can take care of themselves_) Toadette thought as she looked to the door to see Waluigi having a problem pushing the door open. "Um...is there a problem?" she asked the lanky man.

"The...damn door...won't...open!" Waluigi shouted as he continued to try and push the door down with no prevail. Waluigi growled in frustration as he stepped back from the door, raised one foot, and kicked the door down. The door flew down off its hinges as it flew to the other side of the room next to the other door on the other side. Stepping inside, the room here looked identical to the one before. "Alright, where is he?" Waluigi asked as he looked around to see no Ninjit or anything ninja like and no place to hide.

"Well, since there isn't any threats, I say we go to the door." Syrup told them. She walked over to the door with the intent on opening it, only for the door not to budge when it was pulled. "What the-it's locked?" Syrup shouted in shock.

"No problem. Watch." Waluigi instructed as he tried to kick the door down again. As his foot made contact, the sound of him whimpering in pain was heard. A tear came down his face as he pulled his leg back as he grabbed it, clenching his teeth in pain. "How...how hard is that door?" he said through his teeth. He then heard giggling sounds...coming from the door? The door then exploded in a puff of smoke. "What the hell?" Waluigi shouted. As the smoke cleared, another Ninjit took its place.

The Ninjit this time wore silvered colored clothing and had black fur. A giggle, its voive sounding female, came from it-er her-as she shot a gleam at Waluigi.

"Hello fool. I am Silver. I am another Ninjit." she introduced. "Try to guess what my elemental influence is." she teased, making a vain pop from Walugi's head.

"We don't care. Just get out of the way!" Walugii shouted, only to get a pout face from the Ninjit.

"You're no fun. Guess or you don't pass." she told them, sounding dead series. Team Waluigi sighed in annoyance at this Ninjit.

"Your element is annoyance." Syrup told the Ninjit.

"Have any _original _sarcasm?" Silver asked annoyed as she rolled her eyes, ticking off Syrup and Waluigi. "Anyway, that's not my element."

"Is your element illusions?" Toadette asked, confused as to why the Ninjit wasn't attacking.

"No..." Ninjit said, voice sounded as if she was getting annoyed. "Come on! An element. My name is Silver. Silver is..."

"I know! Your element is doors!" Waluigi shouted, at the Ninjit. Syrup and Toadette exploded into laughter as Silver's eyes twitched.

"No you imbeciles! My element is metal! METAL! Silver is a type of metal you morons!" she shouted at the band of...heroes? Anyway, Silver's face turned red as steam came out of her ears. "I, Silver, The Ninjit of Metal will kill you! Which one of you will challenge me so I can kill you one by one?" she asked them.

"I guess this is my fight." Syrup said, but Toadette quickly got in front of her. "Huh?"

"No offence Syrup, but your attacks are aided mostly with swords and guns. Bullets and swords are made of metal so it won't be as effective. And if she is only a lackey, I'll take care of it." Toadette told them.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Silver shouted at Toadette, "And I'm not a lackey! I'm a high-ranking servant of the great Queen Ninjit! You should be honored to have even made it this far!" she shouted. "But...if you really want to die by my hands, I'll be happy to do it." she said as she stepped away from the door. Syrup and Waluigi didn't hesitate to run to the door and start going down an incredibly long hallway.

"Good luck guys!" Toadette called out to them.

"Don't die!" Syrup shouted back at the Toad, making her gulp.

"Alright, I hope you're ready to die. But first," Silver said as she made a seal with her hands, "**Metal Technique: Steel Blade!**" she shouted as a large claymore sword appeared in her small, nubby hands. She gave Toadette a creepy smile as she ran at the Toad. "Die!" she shouted as she swung the heave sword at an attempt to slash Toadette's chest. Toadette quickly jumped into the air, landed on the side of the sword, and pushed herself off of at as she back flipped into the air. "You're pretty fast, aren't you?" Silver asked her.

"Fast enough." she told her, trying her best not to sound timid...failing. (_That was close! That could of killed me!_)

"Scared yet?" Silver asked tauntingly.

"N-no." (_Yes!_)

"Good. Because here, fear gets you killed." Silver shouted as she ran at Toadette. She swung her sword over and over again, trying to get Toadette. "You won't win if you run!" she shouted at her as she raised her large sword into the air as if to cut Toadette right in half. She thrusts the sword down as she tried to cut the mushroom girl in half.

"**Cap Bounce!**" Toadette shouted as the mushroom on the top of her head grew 5x in size, bouncing the sword harmlessly off her. Silver struggled to keep the sword in her hands. Toadette took advantage of this as she pulled out her hammer from nowhere like before. "**Mega Swing!**" she shouted, swinging her newly large, green hammer, smacking Silver in the side as she flew across the room and crashed into the wall. (_I...I did it?_) she thought as she looked at the smoke cloud that formed where Silver crashed. (_I...guess I _am _strong!_) she shouted in her head as her hammer shrunk down to normal size. (_Since Silver is gone, maybe I should check on Edge and-_)

"**Metal Technique: Kunai Barrage!**"

Before Toadette's thoughts could go any further, a storm of kunai flew through the air, slashing at Toadette's sides painfully as blood gushed from her arms, legs, and sides of her chest. The fast attack caught her off guard as she fell onto her knees, grabbing her arm as she stared at the dust cloud. The dust cleared to show Silver standing with an arm extended with an open hand and her holding her giant claymore with barely any scratches on her.

"But...I..." Toadette was stunned. She was hit with a giant mallet! She should be unconscious at the most. At this, Silver laughed.

"I'm a Metal Ninjit! Not only can I use Metal Techniques, but I trained my body so much, it's as hard as steel." she shouted smugly with an evil grin on her face, scaring Toadette. "I guess that's bad for you, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she slowly walked over to Toadette.

(_I...I can't believe this!_) Toadette said in her head, to scared to say it out loud. Silver walked over to Toadette as she raised her giant claymore over her head.

"Now die, idiot!" she shouted as she swung her sword downward.

* * *

**Me: Things don't look so good for Toadette. Well, look out for the next chapter.**

**Toadette: Wait a minute! _This _is where you're leaving the cliffhanger?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Toadette: The readers will hate you for this.**


	28. Brains 'n' Brawn: Toadette VS Silver

************************************************

**Me: Now for the epic battle of Toadette and Silver! **

Toadette: If this ends in a tie or a cliffhanger, the fans will kill you.

************************

************************

Me: Tell me something i don't know...

* * *

Silver's large sword came closer and closer to Toadette as the Toad quickly pulled out a small orb from her pocket and broke it in her hand.

"**Instant Warp!**" Toadette shouted as a warp pipe came out from under her, pulling her in as if it ate her. When Silver's claymore slashed the green pipe in half, Toadette was gone.

"What the hell? Where did that Warp Pipe come from?" Silver shouted as she looked around to see no sign of the mushroom girl. "Stop hiding and fight!"

"This is how I fight!" shouted Toadette's voice, which came from behind Silver. Silver turned around just in time to see Toadette come out of another Warp Pipe and was holding something in her hand. She extended her hand, showing a small blue capsule in it as she broke it easily in her hand. "**Spiny Storm!**" she shouted as multiple Spiky Koopa Shells came as if they were shot from her hand, hitting Silver dead on as she dropped the large claymore, knocking the Ninjit to a wall. "Did you like my trick?" Toadette asked innocently as she walked over to Silver's Claymore. She then heard chuckles that came from the Ninjit.

"Trick is right." Silver said as she stood up, dusting herself off. Toadette was shocked that she wasn't in series pain. "All you're doing is using cheap Mario Party Items, am I correct?" she asked, making Toadette wince a bit. "Looks like it. Using Warp Pipe and Spiny Orbs may impress small children, but cheap shit like that only pisses me off!" she shouted as she ran straight for Toadette, her hands already make a seal. Toadette got ready as she grabbed her hammer over her head. As she brought it down as if to hit something, it grew into an incredibly large size.

"**Mega Pound!**" she shouted as her hammer was about to smash Silver. Silver stopped in her tracks as she grew a grin.

"**Metal Technique: Iron Armor.**" saidSilver said calmly as her body was coated in metal as the Mega Pound hit her. Toadette grinned at the fact her attack hit. But her grin left when her hammer slipped from her grip and was being held with one arm by Silver. "This is why it's called 'Iron Armor'." she said as she tossed the hammer away effortlessly. "Now you die." she said as she rushed at Toadette using her legs to jump forward. Toadette wasn't fast enough to dodge as Silver slammed her fist into her gut, making spit and blood cough up. Silver didn't stop as she grabbed Toadette's collar and tossed her over head as she smashed Toadette on her back.

(_Oh god! That hurt!_) she thought as the pain had set in. She saw Silver smile smuggly as she raised her fist as if to punch Toadette's face in.

"Time to get rid of some fungus!" she shouted as her fist came soaring down at Silver's face.

"**Pollen Cloud!**" Toadette shouted, pink spores shooting from her mushroom head as they blinded Silver's vision. Silver backed up a bit from the pollens, incase they were poisonis.

"Stop hidding and fight!" Silver shouted. Inside the cloud of spores, Toadette was struggling to stand up, shaking more and more as she kept feeling the intense pain in her stomach.

(_She's killing me! I have to do something to get out of here alive!_) Toadette thought as she finally found the strength to stand. She rummaged through her pockets until she found another one of her capsules.

"**Metal Technique: Kunai Barrage!**" Silver shouted as a storm of Kunais broke the fog of pink spores, the flying knives coming straight for Toadette.

"**Fire Ball Blitz!**" Toadette cried as she crushed another orb, this one sending out a spew of Podoboos to counter the Kunais. The kunais melted when the Podoboos made contact and Toadette was still quickest on the draw as she grabbed another capsule. "**Bullet Fire!**" she shouted as she crushed the capsule, sending a large Bullet Bill straight for Silver. Silver had a smug grin as she caught the Bullet Bill with one hand. It the exploded into a large, fiery inferno. (_That was close. If that didn't take care of her, I might be in trouble._) Toadette thought. However, her fear became a reality when the fire died down to reveal Silver standing, her armor gone but still standing. "You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted, amazed and scared as to how Silver was still standing.

"What do you think? The armor was tough wasn't it?" Silver asked as she walked over and picked up her Steel Blade. "No more games. You need to die!" she shouted as she ran to Toadette. Toadette smilled as Silver got closer. "Smilling at death? I must say that is very noble."

"I'm not smilling at death. Your carelessness." she said as she quickly snapped her finger. "**Sparky Trap!**" Toadette shouted as electricity shot through Silver's body through her sword painfully. The electricity caused her sword to stick to her hand like a magnet as it painfully shot lightning through her.

"W-what is this! Why is this happening!" she shouted in pain as she tried to let go of her sword, but it wouldn't fall from her grasp.

"Simple: I put Sparky Stickers on your sword." Toadette told her with a smug grin of her own.

"When was this!" Silver shouted in agonny as the pain was stopping.

"When I jumped on and quickly off of it when you tried to cut me in half." Toadette told her. "You are right. I'm pretty fast." she said happily. When the shocking ended, Silver was standing their, her eyeballs rolled back into her head as smoke came from her mouth. She then fell over, unconscious. "I guess I win." she said, completely exhausted as she fell over. Running away takes a lot of energy. (_I can't rest! I have to check on the others._) Toadette told herself as she quickly stood herself up and ran back down the stairs.

* * *

**Me: This came out pretty well!**

**Toadette: I think the readers will be pleased!**

**Me: Well, were you? Remember to review!**


	29. Aw Traps!

**************Me: Time to get back to Waluigi and Syrup.**

**************Syrup: So I'm guessing my battle is coming up?**

**************Me: Of course! Waluigi has to go last.**

**************Waluigi: What? But this is my story!**

**************Syrup: He's saving the best for last, handsome.**

**************Waluigi: I see!**

* * *

Waluigi and Captain Syrup continued their run down the hallway which they left Toadette as they. The purple duo continued to run as fast as they could so they could beat the next Ninjit, take out the Ninjit Queen, and get paid.

"How long does this go on?" Waluigi complained when he noticed it was as though they weren't going anywhere, "How do these Ninjits now where they're-" before Waluigi could continue his rant, he heard the snapping sound of a rope on he elf-like ears. Waluigi and Captain Syrup looked up in time to see the ceiling drop down on them. "What the hell?"

"It's a trap!" Syrup she shouted as she went into her pouch and quickly pulled out a Smart Bomb. She tossed the powerful explosive at the falling rood as it exploded in a fiery inferno as the ceiling was burnt to ash and dust.

"Nice throw." Waluigi complimented.

"Thanks." she said as she nodded at him. The duo quickly continued to run down the long hallway, but Syrup was slowing down a bit. "We should watch out for more traps. If we caught one, there will most likely be more."

"How do you know that?"

"Pirate 101. If there is one, there is more." she told him as she pulled out a pistol from his side. She held it tight in her grip as the twosome continued to run. For awhile until Syrup felt another trap activate. "Oh shit..." she mumbled as arrows came out of the walls around them. Syrup looked around to find someway around the arrows or to avoid, but there wasn't a space big enough.

"**Whirluigi!**" he shouted as he spun around next to Syrup. His Whirluigi turned into a large, purple spinning ball like shield as the arrows were repelled off it like a force field. When his spinning ended, the arrows were scattered across the ground, useless.

"Nice one, handsome." Syrup winked at Waluigi. Waluigi blushed as he put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, well you know! Gotta pay you back." he said meekly out of character as he started walking again. Syrup laughed to herself as she followed him. The duo continued to walk until Waluigi set off yet _another _trap. "Oh come on! What this time?" he shouted as two more walls came down: one from in front of their path and another coming from behind them. "Oh great. What next?" As if to be answered, spikes came from the walls as they slowly got closer and closer to them.

"This is completely cliche, but effective." Syrup said calmly as she pulled another Smart Bomb from her pouch. She tossed the bomb at one of the spiked walls as it exploded like the one before. Like the ceiling, the wall was burnt and crumbled as the explosion did its work. "These Ninjits have some lame traps."

"If their traps are as good as their fighters, the other should be on their way by now." Waluigi mocked as he continued to walk. Syrup once again followed, feeling as though the traps were all over. But, unfortunately, another trap was triggered as a large boulder came down twelve feet away from them. "You've got to be kidding me!" he shouted as Syrup and him started to run away from the boulder. (_I hate Murphy's Law._) Waluigi thought as he turned around. Purple fire quickly came around his leg as he ran at the boulder at top speed. "**Scorching Corkscrew!**" he shouted as he spun like a drill of purple fire as he broke right through the large boulder, smashing it into pieces. Waluigi landed on his feet after his attack.

"This is getting quiet troublesome." Syrup said under her breath as she turned around and saw a door with a bright light. "Looks like the exit to me. Coming, handsome?" she asked him. Waluigi nodded as he rushed to catch up with Syrup. Once he did, they quickly went into the room to see how it was.

The room, like the previous ones, was a big and spacious area. It was tiled white and had another door that had a staircase on it. Waluigi inspected the room as he went in and looked around.

"Looks pretty good to me." Waluigi called to Syrup as they both entered the room. "Just gotta get up those stairs and-" Waluigi stopped when he heard a gun cock. He turned around to see Syrup getting her pistol ready and it was aimed at Waluigi. "What the-what the hell are you doing?" he shouted only to see Syrup give a wily smile. When she fired her pistol, the bullet flew through the air, missing Waluigi, and hit the wall.

"Don't think I don't know your there come out!" she ordered. Waluigi looked at her as if she was going crazy, but he was proven wrong when he heard chuckling from where the wall was. Instead of the wall, a trapdoor opened on the floor as another Ninjit, this one wearing all yellow clothing with blue streaks on his arms and legs, came out.

"Damn. Didn't think anyone would notice my Trap Door. I disguised it so well." the Ninjit pouted. Waluigi was amazed that Syrup knew that he was their. "But, I guess introductions are in order. I am Sparx, the Lightening Ninjit. You two must be Waluigi and Captain Syrup." he introduced, bowing to them. "How did you know I was down their?"

"I'm a treasure hunter. Stuff like that is 2nd-nature to me." Syrup said casually as she spun her pistol in her finger as she grabbed it in her hand an aimed it to the Ninjit. "Now then. Are we going to fight or sit around and drink tea?" threatened as her eyes were cold-dead on the ninja.

"I really like tea, but I guess we fight. I'll give your friend a good five minutes to make a break for that door." Sparx said kindly as he turned to Waluigi. Waluigi turned to Syrup as he ran to the stairs.

"Don't let that guy beat you!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs. Syrup nodded to him as her aim was back on the Ninjit who already had his hands in the position for a seal.

"**Lightening Technique: Giga Watt Blast!**" Sparx shouted as lightening came from his fingertips to his forearms as he shot a large blast of lightening at the pirate. Captain Syrup ducked to the side, avoiding the blast as she ran at Sparx, firing at the ninja with her pistol.

Syrup got closer and closer to the lightning spewing ninja as her gun shots got closer and closer to hitting him. Sparx struggled to duck and dodge her shots, but slipped when one of those shots nearly shot his foot. Off balanced, Syrup took advantage of this and fired a direct hit into Sparx's arm, blood shooting from the wound as he screamed in pain from the agony. Sparx grabbed his arm as he howled in pain and Syrup closed the gap between them. She quickly grabbed the small ninja by his shirt collar and kicked him into the air and pulled out another pistol.

"**Rapid Fire.**" she said as she fired a barrage of bullets at him in the air. The bullets soared towards Sparx as he flipped in the air and had another seal.

"**Lightening Technique: Repelling Thunder!**" he shouted as a ball of lightening surrounded him, sending the bullets right back at Syrup. Syrup ducked and dodged to avoid the counter attack, but one of those bullets hit her leg, making her fall as she grabbed in, biting her lip so she wouldn't scream in the pain she was feeling. "Oh. Did I hurt you?" Sparx asked in a mocking tone.

"Heh. If you think that's enough to defeat me, you're dreaming." she said as she grabbed her gun and fired at Sparx. Sparx dodged the bullet and formed another hand seal.

"This is getting tedious. **Lightening Technique: Attracting Thunder!**" he shouted as another ball of lightening formed around him. The ball this time, pulled in Syrup's, guns, swords, and her Smart Bombs. Sparx's eyes widened when he saw those. "**Repelling Thunder!**" he shouted as the ball repelled stuff like before, but the Smart Bombs still exploded into a giant explosion. Syrup sighed when she saw that.

"No way in hell that guy survived that." she laughed. When the fire died down, a yellow ball was seen with Sparx safe inside. "What the hell? How are you alive?" she shouted at him. Sparx grinned when he saw her.

"Ha. My Repelling Thunder kept the explosion away from me. Too bad I can't say the same for your toys." he said grimly as he released the lightening ball. "So, how do you plan to win without your toys?" he asked as he started to slowly walk towards Syrup.

* * *

**Me: This doesn't look too good for Syrup.**

**Syrup: You think?**

**Me: No need to snap at me! Anyway, how will Syrup get out of this?  
**


	30. Magically Victorious: Syrup VS Sparx

**Me: Now for Syrup's fight with Sparx.**

**Syrup: Remember people: Magic Jac doesn't own anything. **

**Me: Thanks Syrup. Now...onward with the chapter!**

* * *

Sparx gave an eerie smile as he got closer and closer bit by bit to Syrup who had a scared look on her face. Syrup, being stripped of her weapons, had nothing to fight with and, to add insult to injury or injury to insult, her leg had been shot and she couldn't move. Sparx's grin grew as he made a dash at Syrup, his hand balled up into a fist as he ran towards her.

"Make a wish, bitch!" Sparx shouted as he got ready to deliver a powerful punch to Syrup's face.

"Interesting choice of words." Syrup mumbled as her scared look changed into an evil smirk as she pulled something out from her pocket and aimed it at Sparx. Sparx didn't have enough time to see what the object was as Syrup shouted "**Denpu! Attack!**" and a large fire ball shot from whatever it was and sent Sparx flying across the room.

"Ah! What was that?" Sparx asked as he stood up to see what Syrup was holding in her hand. It looked like an old oil lamp and it had a large, orange hand sticking out of the spout. "What...is that?" Sparx asked, worried if that was what he thought it was.

"My Trump Card. **Denpu! Genie of the Lamp! Arise!**" Syrup chanted as she rubbed the lamp. Black smoke foamed around the nozzle of the lamp as the hand retracted and an orange ball was shot out. The small ball formed into a large, plump man with a orange skin, a red vest, red pants with a white rim on the bottom, and a pair of green shoes. His arms were folded and he had a wide grin on his face.

"Y-you have a genie?" Sparx gasped in surprise, "How did you get something so...powerful?"

"It's a long story. Here's the short version: Denpu and I signed a deal and he's my personal genie. and you're going to get your ass kicked." Syrup wisecracked at the Thunder Ninjit.

"Especially that you hurt my master!" Denpu shouted, steam blowing from his ears as he glared at Sparx, "Nobody does that!" Denpu declared as he snapped his fingers and made two fire balls formed in each of his hands. Without a second thought, he through the fire balls straight for Sparx who ducked and rolled out of the way of it.

"I don't care what tricks you may pull! I shall not lose to you!" Sparx shouted as he made a new seal, "**Lightening Technique: Giga Watt Blast!**" he shouted as he shot another blast of lightening from his hands towards the Syrup. Denpu flew down towards the lightening and blocked it with his hands, dispelling the technique before it could do harm towards his master.

"He doesn't learn..." Syrup taunted, "Denpu..."

"Yes! **Genie Fire!**" Denpu cried as he extended both his palms as he fired a large, orange fire ball towards Sparx. The ball of fire flew towards Sparx as he quickly formed another seal.

"**Lightening Technique: Repelling Thunder!**" he cried as a large, yellow sphere formed around him in an attempt to send the fire ball back. the electrical field held back the fire for a few moments before it broke and blew up right in front of Sparx. Smoke came from the area the Thunder Ninjit stood, reassuring the duo.

"Did I do a good job?" Denpu asked Captain Syrup.

"Yup. Now..**Denpu! Heal!**" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Denpu said as he flipped in the air and snapped his finger and shot an orange beam at Syrup's leg. The bullet popped out as the skin healed. It would still be easy to brake and hurt her, but that wasn't an issue right now. "Well then Denpu. It looks like we can leave." Syrup said as she went to grab Denpu's lamp.

"**Lightening Technique: Swift Flash!**" shouted the voice of Sparx as a yellow blur broke through the smoke and quickly snatched the oil lamp before Syrup could. "I'm sorry. Is this yours?" Sparx asked with a wide grin on his face.

"I thought ninjas don't steal." Syrup commented.

"They don't. I'm a Ninjit though." he said mischievously as he snapped his fingers, "Genie! Come!" he commanded.

"Sorry Captain." Denpu apologized as he floated towards his 'new' master. "Your wish is my command..." Denpu told him sadly.

"Good! Because my 1st wish is that Captain Syrup is destroyed!" Sparx ordered, laughing maniacally. Syrup chuckled herself at the wish.

"Can't do that." Denpu said giddily.

"What? Why not?" Sparx snapped angrily.

"Restriction. I can't send someone to death/oblivion." Denpu explained, "And that wasted your 1st wish."

"Fine...then I wish that you would fight your former master!" Sparx declared. This time, Syrup's eyes widened at that. Because it was something Denpu could do. "And no holding back."

"As you wish." Denpu told him, not wanting to attack his master. He floated into the air and held his hands over his head as another fire ball formed. "**Genie Fire!**" he cried as he threw the flaming ball of death towards Syrup. Syrup tucked and rolled away from the one coming blaze that would have incinerated her.

"**Giga Watt Blast!**" Sparx quickly shouted as he fired another blast of lightening, sending Syrup to a wall. Syrup felt incredible pain in her gut and back from the lightening and hitting the stone wall.

(_Damn. If this keeps up, I'm dead. Gotta get Denpu's lamp back!_) Syrup thought urgently as she struggled to stand back up. She got up just in time to avoid Sparx trying to cut her in half with her own sword as she jumped to the side. She looked up and Denpu coming straight for her with a punch and she quickly jumped into the air and jumped off the genie's head.

"Give it up pirate! I have your weapons and genie! I cannot lose!" Sparx cried in pure enjoyment. "Genie! Too make sure my victory is absolute, I wish Captain Syrup was restricted in chains!" Sparx ordered. Denpu cried a bit as he looked away and snapped his and large, heavy chains formed around the pirate as she fell onto her back, unable to stand. "_Now _I cannot fail." he laughed evilly as he walked over to Captain Syrup. Her entire body was covered in chains and her mouth was also gagged, enabling her to speak. "I guess it's over, isn't it?" he asked. His response, instead of seeing Syrup shake with fear, was to hear her laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked as he turned around to see Denpu's large fist clobber him in the face.

"You may not have heard the joke, but that was the punch line!" Denpu declared as he floated over to Syrup, who sighed as she glared at the genie. "Sorry."

"What are you doing? You work for me!" he shouted at Denpu, who wagged his finger.

"Actually, he works for me." Syrup told him as Denpu snapped the chains off of her, "We have a contract. So, when you ran out of wishes, he returned to my side."So Denpu, are you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am! I don't wanna hurt you!" Denpu declared as he looked at his master, "But he will pay for making me turn on you!" he shouted, his bright orange skin turning dark red.

"N-now hand on a bit...we can talk right?" Sparx asked.

"Wrong." Denpu said as he flew himself towards Sparx and had his right hand enlarged 10x and it was covered in orange fire. "**Genie...PAWNCH!**" Denpu shouted as his large fist crushed Sparx, sending him through the floors of the castle as he fell flat on his face.

"Good work Denpu. Now lets go." Syrup told him as she went and grabbed his lamp.

"But master! You're hurt and you still have one more wish left." Denpu informed her.

"I know, but I don't want to use it yet." Syrup told the genie as Denpu flew back into the lamp. "Now to try and play 'Catch Up'." she said as she ran to catch up with Waluigi.

* * *

**Denpu: I like this chapter!**

**Me: Of course you would. But that doesn't matter.**

**Denpu: Why?**

**Me: It only matters if the readers like it.**

**Denpu: Well...do they?**

**Syrup: They better, or my next wish will be for you to destroy them. **

**Me: Remember: review!  
**


	31. Cool Start

**Me: Time to get back to Waluigi!**

**Waluigi: Alright!**

**Me: I don't own anything related to Nintendo. I own the plot, however.**

* * *

Waluigi ran up the spiraling staircase at break-neck speed. He ran and ran and ran and ran and...pretty much ran.  
"How tall is this damn tower?" Waluigi shouted as he grabbed the stair's railing and tried to catch his breath. After his quick breather, he continued to trudge up the stairs, too tired to put much effort into running. After the long, tedious walk up the stairs, the purple man made it to th top. "Made...it." Waluigi sighed a breath of relief, only for him to lose it when he looked at the large room.

The entire room was coated with room was covered with stalagmites and stalactites surrounding the entire room. At the far end of the room, their was another Ninjit like the rest, but wore all white and had blue diamonds on her hat. This one was sitting in a large, frozen chair.

"I take it you're the Ninjit Queen." Waluigi guessed as he tried only to slip and fall onto his face.

"Yes. I am Frost, the Ninjit Queen. As you can probably guess, I'm The Ninjit of Ice." she introduced, sounding rather bored, "I must admit: not many people get this far."

"Yeah? That's because those losers weren't members of Team Waluigi!" Waluigi declared as he stood up onto his feet, but fell over on his back.

"Seriously? This is the best Prince Red could send at me? A fool with an over sized ego?" Frost asked as she lied back in her frozen chair.

"Hey! I'm the strongest person on earth! All those other losers and got nothing on me!" Waluigi boated.

"I have beaten 99 people before you. What do you have that they didn't?" the queen asked him.

"Waluigi got the skills!" Waluigi shouted as he got onto his feet and grabbed the wall for support. Frost smirked at him.

"Oh really?" She asked as she snapped her stubby fingers. On cue, ten normal Ninjits fell from the ceiling, all standing 10 feet from Waluigi, "Let's see you take on these ten lackeys on my terms." Frost challenged as she slumped back in her chair. Waluigi chuckled at this.

"That's your challenge? Being it on-AH~!" Waluigi cried as he tried to rush at his 1st Ninjit, but slipped on the ice and slid across the ice, crashing into another wall. "Ow..." Waluigi groaned as he turned around to see a Ninjit skating across the ice with a bo-staff in his hands. He raced across the ice as Waluigi balanced himself against a wall. The Ninjit jumped into the air, somehow keeping his balanced as he tried to hit Waluigi with his staff, only for the purple man to simply swat it away with one of his hands. "**Carnivore Attack!**" Waluigi shouted as he opened one of his hands, shooting a Piranha Plant right at the Ninjit, swallowing it whole. "One down..." Waluigi said calmly as he noticed the Piranha Plant attacking another Ninjit.

Two more Ninjits rushed the with swords in their hands, ready to kill the Piranha Plant. They tried to decapitate it, but it simply avoided them both and Waluigi skated across the ice as he got his foot ready.

"**Whirluigi!**" he shouted as he got both of the Ninjits in his spinning kick, sending it round and round the spinning kick before Waluigi stopped, sending both Ninjits to a wall, knocking them unconscious. "This is easy." Waluigi laughed, but sadly fell flat on his face. "Damn it..."

As he tried to get up, he noticed three Ninjits with swords turning his Piranha Plant into a salad. They even had some Ranch Dressing to go with it as they devoured the monstrous plant. Waluigi wasn't happy at the sight and expressed it by grabbing his bow and and three arrows.

"**Thunder Arrows!**" he shouted as he shot the arrows at the Ninjits. As they flew, electricity coursed them them as they turned purple and nailed all three of them in the hearts while they feasted on his poor plant, defeating 6/10 of the Ninjits. "Who's next?" Waluigi asked as he turned to the remaining four, who all had made seals.

"**Ninjit-Su Art: Multiple Shuriken Storm!**" they all chanted as they grabbed really big throwing stars and threw them towards Waluigi. It didn't seem so bad, until those four shuriken turned into 400.

"**Spring Jump!**" Waluigi shouted as he jumped into the air, avoiding the storm of sharp, pointy objects. Waluigi balanced himself in the air as he started to spin around. "**Burning Corkscrew!**" Waluigi cried as he spun around in a flaming tornado, crashing right in the middle of the four Ninjits, sucking them into the flaming vortex of burning pain and spitting them all out and sent them flying down the stairs Waluigi tried to hard to climb up. Waluigi smirked as he gave off his signature laugh. "Wah ha ha ha ha! Waluigi's #1!" he laughed as he gave off a piece sign. His victory boast was interrupted by the clapping sound coming from Frost. Waluigi turned around to see Frost getting up and stepping onto the floor.

"Alright. You are a decent fighter. I guess I can mop the floor with you." Frost said as she made a seal, "**Ice Technique: Deadly Crystals!**" Frost chanted as she extended her hands and fired a storm of icicles at Waluigi. Waluigi smirked as he tossed a few seeds onto the ground.

"**Thorn Wall!**" he shouted as he wall of prickly vines sprouted from the cold floor, blocking the icicles. Waluigi laughed as his successful counter as he jumped over his wall and skated his way to Frost with his legs covered with lightening, "**Striking Thunder!**" Waluigi shouted as his leg shot through the air in an arc in an attempt to kick the Ninjit over her head, but Waluigi forgot an important factor: she was short, so Frost simply ran under Waluigi's leg, avoiding the attack as she jumped into the air and made another seal.

"**Ice Technique: Blizzard Blasts!**" she chanted as she fired blizzards from her two hands and her mouth. Waluigi skated across the icy ground, ducking and dodging past stalagmites to avoid the blasts, but one of the blizzards hit his leg, causing him to trip and slide across the ground until he hit his face against the wall. "Now for the finisher. **Ice Technique: Rising Crystals!**" she chanted as her hands hit the ground, sending rising stalagmites from the ground as they constantly got closer and closer to our lanky hero. Waluigi tried to get up, but his frozen leg was too heavy to move.

(_Damn! Think Waluigi!_) he shouted in his head as an idea came to mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another seed as he embedded it into the ground. "**Growth Shot!**" he shouted as the seed grew from the spot into a large been stalk, nearly reaching the ceiling of the large room. the Rising Crystals stabbed into the been stalk, but barely scratched it.

"You're pretty resourceful for a fool." Frost said under her breath as she cracked her knuckles, "Looks like I'm going to have to kill you."

* * *

**Me: That's all I wrote!**

**Waluigi: More cliffhangers?**

**Me: Yes. Please review!  
**


	32. Final round: Waluigi vs Frost

**Me: Now for the boss battle of Waluigi and Frost!**

**Waluigi: Yeah! Cuz Waluigi's #1! Wah ha ha ha ha!**

**Me: Well said, my purple friend.  
**

* * *

Waluigi glared down at the Ninjit as he stood onto his two feet, one of them still frozen. He smirked down at Frost and said, "I'll show you why I'm #1!" Waluigi cried as he jumped down at Frost, his frozen leg catching on fire as it melted the ice off. "**Burning Sky Dive!**" Waluigi cried as he shot himself down, his flaming leg leading as he fell towards Frost. Frost simply jumped back, avoiding Waluigi's attack.

"**Ice Technique: Blizzard Blasts!**" she chanted as she fired blizzards from her two hands and her mouth. Waluigi skated across the ground to dodge the attack, but this time, Frost aimed around the purple man, making a large cylinder around him. "There. Now that you can't get away," Frost said as she made a new seal, "**Ice Technique: Stalactite Destroyer!**" she chanted as the ice on the ceiling started to rain down on Waluigi.

"**Burning Whirluigi!**" Waluigi cried as he spun around, generating a large tornado of purple fire as it grew past the cylinder that encased him and destroyed the ice crystals. When the flaming twister ended, Waluigi was in the air with his bow and arrows ready. "**Blazing Arrows!**" he cried as he shot 3 fire arrows at Frost.

"**Ice Technique: Crystal Dome!**" Frost chanted as she slammed both of her hands on the frozen ground. Ice rose from the ground and formed a large sphere, blocking Waluigi's attacks from touching the Ninjit Queen. Waluigi fell down from the air, getting closer and closer to the ice dome.

"**Burning Sky-**" before Waluigi could finish his chant, frozen spikes broke from the dome. Waluigi freaked out as he gave off a quick scream. However, instead of falling to his impending doom, he got into position of a breast stroke in mid-air. As if he was swimming through the air, he proceeded to swim away from the spiked dome. "I knew that trick would save my ass at some point." **(Me: Seriously? How many uses could you possibly have for that technique? Waluigi: Shut up!)**

"You are proving to be an annoyance." Frost groaned as the dome around her fell apart, "You are like a cockroach: small, annoying, and hard to kill."

"Actually, _you _are the one who's small." Waluigi smirked. Waluigi, being at about 6, 6'6 in height where as Frost was about a foot or two tall. Frost didn't seem too amused.

"I'm going to kill you." Frost told him as she made a new seal, "**Ice Technique: Frozen Blade.**" Frost exclaimed as she grabbed a stalagmite and broke off a chip. The ice chip then formed into an ice scythe. "Prepare to taste the _cold_ sting of my blade." Frost growled, groaning a bit at her own pun. **(Waluigi: Not funny...ever. Frost: Does he really write this stuff? Me: Shut up!) **Frost ran straight at Waluigi with her scythe in her hands. She brought it up in an attempt to slice off the lanky hero's head off, but Waluigi avoided the cut in the nick of time.

(_I gotta end this. This fight is dragging _way _too long._) Waluigi thought as he threw down a few seeds. "**Deadly Plant!**" Waluigi exclaimed as a new Piranha Plant came from the ground, this one giving off a wide grin and had white flower petals around its neck.

"_That _is what you call deadly?" Frost asked him. She decided not to waste for an answer as she ran at the plant. "Well, I guess I gotta cut this weed down!" she shouted as she rose the scythe in the air. Just as she was about to slice the plant's stem, it opened its mouth and fired a dark green and purple mist. When it collided with Frost's face, she almost doubled over as she covered her face with her free hand. "Mother of-what the hell is that scent?" she cried as she stepped away from the plant, but the stench was still lingering around her.

"**Striking Thunder!**" Waluigi cried as his leg was covered with purple lightening. He charged straight at Frost and kicked the Ninjit like a soccer ball into the air. Frost flew upward, still feeling nations from the Deadly Plant, and Waluigi didn't stop is attack upon her as he jumped into the air. "**Scorching Soccer Strike!**" Waluigi cried as his purple lightening turned into purple fire as he kicked Frost in a flip as the small Ninjit was stuck to his foot and was thrown down to the icy cold ground.

(_How could I have let my guard down long enough for him to strike me?_) Frost thought as she felt the toll of Waluigi's attacks. She tried to get up, but her body felt painfully weak. (_What the hell? My body won't move!_) she thought as she had the sudden urge to vomit.

"Do you like my Deadly Plant? It shot a deadly toxin cloud and it's now effecting your body. That stink is stronger than any fart Wario could do and you took a face full of it." Waluigi exclaimed.

"Damn...you." Frost groaned as she passed out on the ground. Waluigi smirked as he chuckled. And that chuckle turned into a bellow of laughter.

"Wah ha ha ha ha! I'm #1!" Waluigi screamed as a thrust his fist into the air, "Now I just gotta go scrape the others off the ground." Waluigi laughed as he started to walk, but suddenly fell onto his face. "After a quick nap..." he said as he began to sleep.

* * *

_An hour later..._

After about an hour of Waluigi's snooze, a purple clad figure, Captain Syrup walked into the room and saw and heard the sleeping purple man and saw the unconscious Ninjit. 

"Looks like he did the job." Syrup chuckled as he walked over and hauled the surprising light man onto her back.

"Guys!" cried the voice of Toadette as she came up the stairs, Ludwig right behind her with an unconscious Edge on his shell, avoiding the shell's spikes. "Are we late?"

"Yeah, we're late." Syrup told them as she walked over to the rest of the group, "So how was your fights?"

"Please don't ask. I got stuck fighting someone who was practically metal." Toadette exclaimed.

"Me and Edge got stuck fighting two powerful enemies at once. They had good teamwork, much to our annoyance." Ludwig summarized, "So, it looks like we're done."

"Just about." Syrup told him, "Now come on. It's a long way down." Syrup groaned. Before she could get past her partners to go down stairs, the roof of the castle was yanked right off. Peering down from the large hole, was Mr. L's Brobot, along with Iggy who was sitting on the nose of the large mecha. "And what took you so long?" Syrup shouted.

"Hey! I was fighting a freaking giant! He didn't go down without a fight! Now hop on before I change my mind." Mr. L threatened as he lowered a hand of his Brobot. Team Waluigi quickly jumped onto the hand before it rose and put the members on the hat. Now then. Let's go!" Mr. L shouted as the rockets on his Brobot activated and flew the team away.

_The Next Day..._

After Team Waluigi spent the rest of the day sleeping, they had all reported at Prince Red's castle, who had already thrown a party for our heroes.

"Outstanding work!" Prince Red called out as the seven heroes, "Waluigi, you and your friends have gotten rid of the threats that had threatened land of the Strawberry Kingdom. I'm happy to tell you that your reward money is not only on it's way to be delivered at your apartment, but is **_DOUBLED!_**" Prince Red announced. Team Waluigi's eyes widened and jaws dropped at the sound of that as they each shouted with glee. Waluigi didn't know what felt better: getting the fame and glory he was after or getting all that money. Hm...probably the money.

"Alright! Let's party!" Waluigi screamed with glee along with the rest of Rose Town.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

In only a few minutes, Rose Town and exploded into a giant festival. everyone was eating, dancing, and partying like nobody's business. to say nobody was enjoying themselves would have been a large lie.

"Man! This is awesome! I could get used to this!" Waluigi laughed.

"Beating bad guys and getting praised for it? I couldn't agree more!" Edge said as he toasted with the purple man.

"Hey, do you think we'll have our own video game or something?" Iggy asked aloud.

"A video game based on us?" Toadette asked him.

"Yeah. Mario gets them all the time." Ludwig deadpanned.

"Yeah...but who would buy that?" Syrup said as she sipped her drink.

"Who wouldn't buy a game with the Green Thunder on it?" Mr. L boasted. And with that, all of Team Waluigi clashed their glasses together as they all laughed and partied the night away.

* * *

**Me: I can't believe I actually finished this story. **

**Edge: It's been quiet a ride, hasn't it? Ups, downs, twists, turns.**

**Me: Stop! I'm getting sick! **

**Mr. L: Going up and down, side to side...**

**Me: *Hurls***

**Edge: Anyway...we would like to thank all the people who had read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. Without you, Magic Jac would never finish this story. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
